A Not So Simple Wedding
by liz1967
Summary: What happens when two spy's decide to get married. Sequel to Leave of absence.
1. Chapter 1

**For GreenVelvetCurtains, RebaForever15 and Prosper the XVIII hope you like it.**

James and M returned to London both agreeing that is was best to keep their wedding plans a secret, at least for the time being, from everyone except Mallory who insisted on being told what decision they had arrived at in Dover so he could plan accordingly.

As M settled down to work at her desk, James came bursting into her office with a rather large binder under his arm.

"Good morning beautiful" he said as he leaned across the desk and gave her a quick kiss

"James, what the hell do you think you're doing" she said looking around nervously "Someone could see you."

"Don't worry, Eve's gone to get a coffee and Tanner is down the hall in the copy room having some sort of argument with the Xerox machine" he said with a grin

"All the same, you have to restrain yourself while you're in this office, at least until this is public knowledge" she said sternly

"Alright" he said backing away from her desk

"So what have you got there?" she asked pointing to the binder under his arm

"Why don't you join me on the sofa and find out" he replied smugly as he went to sit on the sofa

As M sat next to him she couldn't help but laugh as he was protecting his binder as though it were made of solid gold.

"So what have you got there?" she asked curiously

"Well, since you are so busy I thought I would help out by coming up with some preliminary plans for the wedding" he said proudly as he handed her the binder

"Why James, I didn't know that wedding planning was one of your many talents" she said with a grin as she began thumbing through the pages.

"I just thought it would be a good idea to get a start on this as I have heard how complicated planning a wedding can be" he said looking over her shoulder

"I thought we agreed on a small informal ceremony?" she said quietly as she began to look at some of the ideas he had written down

"We did. Look I didn't really expect the whole white wedding, big church affair since I know you've already done that and to be honest I think we're both a little old for that sort of thing, but we should at least consider inviting a few close friends and your family, so it stands to reason that there will be a little planning involved here" he said almost defensively

"Yes of course, but…." She started to say before she was interrupted

"You haven't changed your mind have you?" he asked sounding a bit worried

"No of course not" she said gently squeezing his hand "Please continue"

"There are still lots of things to be decided like where for instance and when, that's a big one, and who to have as our witnesses and who to invite" he replied

"Well as for witness' I am planning to ask my daughter Joanna. That was an easy choice, even though you have never met her she is going to love you. You however only have two choices for a witness I'm afraid" she said looking at him with a very sober expression on her face

"Correct me if I am wrong, but isn't it usually up to the groom to choose who he wants to be his witness, or best man, or whatever they call it?" asked James with a rather puzzled look on his face

"Under ordinary circumstances I would agree with you, but this is not an ordinary wedding and due to security concerns, you have two choices. You can either ask Mallory or you can ask my son to stand up with you as your witness. It is the same security issue that is also going to prevent us from inviting any guest's at least to the ceremony." she said watching his face closely for any sign of the argument that was sure to follow her statement

"Why the hell would I ask Mallory, I can't stand him and I don't even know your son! And what do you mean we can't invite anyone. Whoever heard of a wedding with no guests?" he said with more than a little resentment in his tone

"James, like I said before due to security issues…"

"Since when is a wedding a matter of national security?" said James nearly irate at this point

"Since you decided to marry me!" she said, her own irritation beginning to show in her tone

"I don't see what the big deal is. We go, we say our I DO's and were done. See no security risk"

"The I do isn't the problem it's what comes before that is the problem" she replied doing her best to maintain her composure

"I see" he said angrily

"No. You don't see. When you get married you are required to have vows. Vows that happen to include your full, legal name" she said flatly as she searched his face for any sign of comprehension of what she was trying to say. "Since my full legal name is not public knowledge, unless we can give all our guests top security clearance, which by the way is impossible, we simply cannot invite anyone. Aside from my children and you, Mallory is the only other person who actually knows my name."

"So let me get this straight. We can have a wedding, but we can't invite anyone and you can have your daughter, who I have not met, be your maid of honor and I either get Mallory, whom I can't stand or your son whom I don't know as my best man" Said James sharply

"James, There is something I need to tell you" said M as she put the binder down and took his hand.

"Oh great, you mean there's more?' he said sarcastically

"James, do be serious"

"You're right. Sorry. Please continue"

"While it is true that you have not met my daughter Joanna, You actually have met my son."

"What! When? Oh God, don't tell me he's an agent"

"No but you're close" she said hesitantly

"Well if he's not an agent then who is he?" asked James as he tried to remember everyone he had ever come into contact with that was remotely connected to M.

"Didn't it ever strike you as odd that Q would have known to trace my home phone instead of my cell phone when you were trying to find me?' she asked quietly "Especially since that number is only located in my private file and only those with top security clearance have access to that file, present company excluded of course"

"I just assumed he was being thorough" replied James pausing for a second as the realization of what she said began to sink in. "You mean to tell me that that little annoying twerp is your son!" exclaimed James as he suddenly stood up

"Yes" she said defensively "he's my son Paul"

"Why didn't you tell me? The next thing I know you'll be telling me that Mallory is your brother I suppose!" he replied angrily

"James"

"So what else don't I know about you" he hissed

"James please let me explain"

"No. I think I've heard enough for now" he said angrily as he stormed out of her office, nearly knocking over Eve in the process

"James, wait" shouted M frantically as she followed after him, but she was too late as he was already halfway down the stairs by the time she got to Eve's office

"What on earth is going on" asked Eve clearly concerned as she looked at M

"Nothing" replied M with tears in her eyes "We were just planning our wedding"


	2. Chapter 2 Apologies

**Just a little chapter in between thunder storms.**

Eve just stood in her office, staring at her boss, somewhat stunned by M's remark.

"You were planning you're what?" she asked

"I'm sorry, what did you say" replied M as she clearly was neither listening nor paying attention to what she had just said.

"You just said you were planning your wedding. I take it he finally asked you"

"What do you mean finally?" snapped M

"Look. I know it's none of my business..."

"You're damn right it isn't"

"But it is no secret how he feels about you. It's been painfully obvious for quite a while, and if you want to know the truth it is obvious how you feel about him as well" said Eve quite bluntly

"Oh Eve, I'm sorry. I'm a bit out of sorts at the moment and I'm taking it out on you. Please forgive me." Replied M as she turned to walk back in her office with Eve close behind.

"It's alright ma'am. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't think so. I'm afraid I've made rather a mess of the situation at the moment."

"Have you tried talking to James? Never mind that last comment. Of course you did or he wouldn't have stormed out of here"

"Oh Eve. All he wants is a nice, simple wedding with a few friends present, but given my current occupation, that just isn't possible, and I as much as told him that which has now burst his bubble so to speak" Said M leaning back in her chair

"I don't see why it isn't possible, I mean depending on who you invite, we all know what you both do for a living, so I don't see where the problem is?" replied Eve with a confused look

"The problem is with the vows" said M quietly "They will use my legal name…"

"Oh now I get it" interrupted Eve

"I'm glad you do because James doesn't seem to grasp the seriousness of the issue at the moment" replied M sadly

"M give him a little time and he will tumble to that very conclusion all by himself. As an agent he knows your security and safety must come first, but he's not thinking like an agent right now. He's thinking like a man in love." Said Eve trying to be reassuring

"I just wish it was possible to have it both ways" said M as she stared out the window

"What if it was?" said Eve with a curious grin

"What if it was what?" asked M

"What if you could have it both ways, I mean have guest's like James wants and yet not have them hear a word you say"

"I know that look. What did you have in mind?" said M sounding intrigued by Eve's remark

Eve stood up and walked around to stand next to M and leaned down and whispered something that made M's eyes immediately light up as sly smile formed across her face.

"You know. That just may work" said M with the first hint of optimism she had had all day.

"Let me do some checking and I'll get back to you" said Eve as she headed toward the door

"Thank you Eve. You certainly have been a bright spot in this rather disastrous day."

"You're welcome ma'am. If there is anything else I can do just let me know" she replied as she reached the door

"Actually, now that you mention it there is" said M as she got up "Could you find someone for me if I gave you their name and last known address?"

"Now that's a silly question. Isn't that what we do, find people who don't want to be found?" replied Eve with a quizzical look on her face

"Well, yes it is but this wouldn't be for official use so it would have to be done "Under the radar" so to speak"

"No problem. Who are we looking for?"

"Let me get you the information" said M as she flicked on her computer

"I'll get right on it." Said Eve "And ma'am, if you don't mind my saying so I think you should take the afternoon off and go speak to James. I'm sure once he's had time to think he will realize he overreacted and he'll be fine" she said

"Good idea" said M as she grabbed her coat, handbag and James' binder as she headed for the door. "Call me if you need me"

M tried and tried to call James without much success so she decided to just go to his flat and face the music so to speak. She really couldn't blame him for being upset. She had, after all burst his bubble in a manner of speaking and then to top it off she dropped biggest bombshell of her life by admitting that Q was her son. It was only natural that James would be angry, she just hoped that Eve was right and he had calmed down. When she reached the door she could feel a knot beginning to form in her stomach. "Well here goes" she thought as she knocked on the door. As soon as he opened the door M could tell by the rather sullen look on his face that he was still quite angry with her.

"James. May I come in?"

"I'm really not in the mood to talk right now" he said sharply

"That's good because I really don't want you to talk. I want you to listen" she said firmly as she pushed her way in

"What makes you think I want to hear anything you have to say right now" he replied angrily

"I know you're angry with me and you have every right. I handled this whole situation badly and I want to apologize." She said turning to face him

"I'm not angry" he snapped

"Really you could have fooled me" she snapped back

"I'm just disappointed" he said as he went to pour himself a drink

"I see" she said quietly as she sat down on the sofa

"Not with the security thing mind you. After I left I realized that you're right, the whole vow thing does pose a bit of a problem. No, I'm disappointed that after everything we've been through you didn't see fit to tell me about your son, I mean the fact that he's Q for God sake. It is an important little detail you chose to keep from me" he said clearly frustrated as he downed his drink in one gulp

"I never meant to keep that from you"

"So just when were you planning to tell me? At the wedding. This is my daughter Joanna and oh by the way I believe you already know my son Q" he said sarcastically

"James that isn't fair" she retorted angrily

"It's about as fair as the way you actually told me"

"I apologize for telling you the way I did, but you have to understand that like my name, that information is also confidential" she said as she blinked back the tears that were beginning to form

"Confidential from everyone else maybe, but was it really necessary to keep it from me?" he asked sounding hurt "It just made me wonder what else I don't know about you?"

"There is nothing else I can assure you of that" she said flatly "Unless you count the fact that I have been known to have a rather short temper from time to time"

"You don't say" replied James with a slight grin

"Look" she said as she stood and crossed the room to stand in front of him "I'll make you a deal. You pick the Who, and When and I will pick the Where and together we just might be able to have the wedding you want and deserve without disclosing any national secrets. That is unless you've gone off the idea altogether" she said tentatively as she looked up at him

"I take it you have a plan?' he said curiously

"Let's just say that a little bird gave me a brilliant idea of how you…we can have guests at the ceremony without breaking any rules" she said with a mischievous grin

James hesitated a moment before he wrapped his arms around he, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"We could get married on the moon for all I care, as long as I get the girl in the end, that's all that matters to me" he said softly as he leaned down to kiss her gently.

"I do believe we have just survived our first non- work related argument" he replied with a grin as he broke the kiss "But it was worth it" he said as he picked her up and started heading toward the bedroom

"Oh and why is that?" she said with a smile as she laid her head on is shoulder

"Because if this was a work related argument there wouldn't be any make up sex afterward" he replied as he kicked the bedroom door shut.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3 Don't hurt my Mum

**Sorry I'm dragging this out but it's just so much fun to write. For RebaForever15 and Prosper the XVIII I promise I will eventually tell you what Eve's plan is. :)**

James and M arrived in the office bright and early the next morning to find Eve and Tanner waiting for them in the outer office looking as if they were about to shout surprise.

"Doesn't anyone work around her" said M dryly as she looked at the two of them

"Yes" they said in unison as they tried to look as though they were actually busy

"Alright. Out with it!" snapped M "and wipe those silly grins off your faces" she continued as she tried to hide her amusement.

"Well, we just wanted to offer our congratulations" said Tanner sheepishly

"I'm sorry ma'am, it just sort of slipped out and well…." Said Eve apologetically

"It's alright. It was bound to come out sooner or later, we just would have preferred later is all" replied James with a wide grin as he put his arm around M

"Thank you both, it means a lot coming from you two" replied M " That being said we all need to get to work"

M turned and gave James a quick kiss on the cheek and was about to open her office door when Eve informed her that her office was presently occupied, which did not set well with M given that her "office was her castle" so to speak.

"Who the bloody hell gave anyone permission to use my office!" she demanded as she took a step towards Eve giving her a look that would stop a tidal wave in its tracks.

"That would be me" replied Eve cautiously

"Would you care to explain yourself?"

"Yes ma'am, but you see it's a bit complicated, and I don't think this is the time or place for this discussion" she said trying to be as inconspicuous as possible as she nodded toward James.

"Not the time or place?" replied M sounding slightly confused

"Yes ma'am you see it has to do with that special project you asked me about yesterday and…."

"OH, I see. " said M as she caught on to what Eve was ever so subtly trying to tell her "Yes of course you're right, how stupid of me to forget."

M and Eve stood patiently in the outer office as James just stared at them with a rather confused look on his face.

"Is there something I should know about" he asked suspiciously

"No. Not at all. Everything is fine. I had just forgotten about this project is all" said M with a rather unconvincing smile

"Right then" he said not completely convinced she was telling the truth as he turned to leave

"Oh James, I almost forgot to tell you. Q would like you to drop by the lab before you go, he said something about wanting to go over taking better care of your equipment while it's in your possession" said Eve with a hint of amusement

"Great" he replied as he headed toward the lift. "See you later"

Once she was sure he was gone M suddenly turned to face Eve.

"That was close" said M letting out a sigh of relief

"I tried to call you earlier but you must have been BUSY" replied Eve with an impish grin

"That will be enough of that" snapped M "How did you find him so fast?' she asked

"To tell you the truth it wasn't all that hard. He still lives at the same address you gave me, so when I called and gave him your message, he was more than happy to come to London to see you" she replied

"Thank you Eve. You have no idea how important this is" said M as she opened her office door to go in and greet her guest. Just before she closed the door she poked her head back out to ask

"Eve, about that other matter we discussed"

"It's all been arranged ma'am. All you have to do is give me the date and we're good to go" she said with a smile

"I knew I could count on you. Thank you again" replied M as she closed her office door.

Meanwhile things down in the lab were about to get really, really uncomfortable for James as he entered the code and opened the door. Q was busy fiddling with what was left of a rather expensive gadget when James arrived startling him a bit.

"007 how nice to see you" said Q in his usual sarcastic tone

"Q" replied James cautiously "Eve said you wanted a word"

"Yes"

"Well. What is it? I haven't been out on any missions lately so you have no cause to be cross with me for the damage done to any of the equipment as of late" said James

"While that may be true, that's not exactly the "Equipment' is wish to discuss" Q said as he put the gadget he had been working on down. "If you would be so kind as to follow me" he said motioning to his private office.

"Of course" replied James as he followed along behind. Q certainly must have gotten his passive laid back attitude from his father as he clearly did not display the high strung , stubborn temperament of his mother thought James as Q closed the office door.

"007 you're not a stupid man so I'll come straight to the point. Said Q in a very serious tone "I have been informed that is it your intention to Marry my M, sorry my Mum whom you now know is M."

James couldn't hardly believe his ears as he sat quietly and listened to the twerp Q stutter and stammer trying to form complete and coherent sentences regarding his mother. "Good God he's going to give me the Talk" he thought as he desperately tried not to laugh

"Yes. That is the plan" replied James cautiously

"I just want you to know that as much as I hate to admit it you're good for her." He said calmly "You have somehow managed to make her very happy and that is no small accomplishment. You see my parents loved each other, but I don't think they really liked each other, at least not towards the end. You were her only bright spot in an otherwise dull existence, which is why I am only going to tell you this one time so pay attention. If you do anything and I mean anything to hurt my mother in any way I will not hesitate to end you on the spot am I clear!" he said glaring at James the best glare he could muster

James, trying hard not to laugh simply nodded and replied "Crystal"

"And as for the best man thing, I would consider it an honor to stand up with you provided you don't have any objections" said Q

"Thank you Q. I have no objections and I know it would mean a lot to your mother, I mean M" replied James

"Good. Now that that's settled there is one other thing."

"Oh and what would that be" asked James as he stood to leave

"Don't think for a moment that just because you marry my Mum I'm going to start calling you d

Dad"

''I wouldn't dream of it" said James with a slight laugh

"Don't get me wrong, I think you on ok chap, but I think that's carrying it a bit too far" he said in all seriousness

"Tell you what. Why don't we just stick to Q and 007, less confusion that way" replied James

"Agreed"

As James was about to leave Q stopped him.

"Will you be seeing M later?' he asked curiously

"I assume so why?"

"Could you tell her that I have spoken to Eve and we have found a solution to her problem. We just need to pin down the final details"

"And just what problem would that be?" asked James curiously

"Just tell her. She'll know what I'm talking about" replied Q with a smile

James left the lab in a rather confused mood. In some ways Q couldn't be more different than M, but in other ways they were like two peas in a pod. Both supremely irritating and experts at taking in riddles.


	4. Chapter 4 The Mystery Guest

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I just couldn't resist.**

James spent the remainder of his day doing all of the mundane things he absolutely loathed like picking up the dry cleaning, getting a haircut, sorting thru the piles of mail that had accumulated over the last few days, The one thing he did accomplish that was a bit out of the ordinary was to go to the jeweler and look for the perfect ring for M. It had suddenly occurred to him that in all of the chaos of the last few days he had neglected to do the one thing every good groom should do, and that is pick out a ring and ask her properly. James must have looked at what seemed like a thousand rings before finally deciding on a beautiful one caret solitaire diamond ring with a matching gold band. With the ring in his pocket James headed back to the office to pick up M with the intent of taking her to dinner and then home. When James arrived at the office he took the lift up to M's office only to find Eve sitting at her desk and M's office door closed.

"Hello Eve, Is she in?" he asked as he reached for the door

"She is, but she has someone in with her at the moment" said Eve with a coy smile

"I see. Another impromptu meeting with Mallory I suppose?"

"No, actually this has nothing to do with work"

"Really" said James sounding rather annoyed "Well could you ring her and let her know that I'm here if it's not too much trouble"

"Of course" replied Eve as she picked up the phone "Ma'am, James is here to see you….Yes I'll tell him." Eve hung up the phone and looked up at James "She'll be right out"

M opened her office door just far enough so that she could leave without anyone being able to see who her mystery guest really was.

"James" she said crossing the office to give him a kiss "I wasn't expecting you back so soon" She could immediately tell by his demeanor that he was clearly not very happy. "What's wrong?" she asked looking up at him with a slight hint of alarm.

"May I have a word in private" he said firmly

"Yes, of course. Eve would you be so kind as to give us a moment alone?"

"Of course ma'am. I'll just go get a coffee" said Eve as she left the room

"Alright, we're alone, what's wrong? What's got you so upset?"

"I thought we decided not to keep secrets from each other anymore" replied James rather tersely

"What secrets, what are you talking about?"

"Well I started my day with your and Eve's odd behavior when I left the office, then I had a rather enlightening conversation with Q, basically giving me permission to marry you and then he gave me a rather cryptic message about him speaking to Eve and the two of them have solved your little problem, A problem that he refused to elaborate on I might add, then I come back to take you to dinner only to find you holed up in your office with a mystery person, What am I supposed to think?" said James sharply

"James" Replied M as calmly as she could "I'm not keeping secrets from you, well not exactly, they are more like surprises" she said with a slight smile

"Oh really" he said acting as if he didn't believe a word she was saying

"Fine!" she said grabbing his hand and dragging him toward her office door

"What do you think you're doing" snapped James as he tried to pull away from her

"Proving to you that that I'm not keeping secrets" she said as she opened her office door and shoved him in ahead of her before she slammed the door shut behind her.

You could have knocked him over with a feather when he looked up and saw who the mystery guest was.

"James Bloody Bond!" came the booming voice of none other than Kincade. The Bond family groundskeeper and longtime friend of James.

"Kincade?" said James with a total look of surprise

"Well who the hell did you expect? Harry Potter" he said with a laugh

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5 The Plan

**For RebaForever15 and Prosper the XVIII the wait is over, the plan is revealed :)**

"But how? Why?" said James looking back and forth between Kincade and M

"James, when you started going on about inviting friends and family to the wedding, it suddenly occurred to me that Kincade is the only real family you have left…"

"Emma just thought it would be nice if I could be here for you" said Kincade reaching out to shake James' hand

"So this is what Eve was doing, this is the little problem she was working on for you?"

"Well that's only part of it" replied M as she crossed the room to stand next to James "I know I told you that you only had two choices for your best man, but it would appear that you now have a third choice, that is if it's what you want" she said looking up at him with a wide grin

"If I want it? Of course I want it, but what about the whole security thing?" asked James with a look of bewilderment

"I think given the circumstances, I can get him special security clearance" she said leaning her head against James' arm as she smiled at Kincade.

"I just don't know what to say?" said James sheepishly "Here I thought you were keeping secrets and you've gone and done this" he continued as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"James, I really wanted this to be a surprise for later but as it turns out it will give you two time to catch up while we finish the rest of the wedding plans"

"Speaking of the rest of the plans, Q would like a word with you about that. You wouldn't care to elaborate would you?"

"Well I suppose this is as good of time as any" she said as she reached down to intercom Eve to ask her to join them

"Ma'am" said Eve as she entered the office

"I believe it is time to let James in on the rest of the plan" said M with a slight smirk

"Oh I see" replied Eve with the same slight smirk

"Is anyone going to tell me or do I have to play twenty questions?" said James

"Why don't you tell him since it was your idea" said M as she leaned back against her desk so she could see James reaction.

"Well, as you know the problem isn't that you want to get married, the problem is the vows and who has high enough security clearance to hear them."

James just stood there nodding as he listened to Eve intently

"After giving it some thought and speaking with our resident genius in the lab we came to the conclusion that it is possible for you to have guest's present and still maintain the high level of security"

"I see" said James with a hint of curiosity in his voice

"Do you remember that really fancy cell in the basement? You know the one that looks like it's made of glass"

James thought for a moment before he remembered exactly what she was talking about

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Well it just so happens that it can also be sound proof with the flick of a switch" replied Eve sounding rather proud of her idea

"I'm not quite sure I follow?' said James with a rather puzzled look

"Oh for God's sake James, I'll be glad when all this wedding business is over so you can start thinking like an agent again." Snorted M with a look of total disbelief at how he was completely missing the whole point "If we were to be IN the cell and our guests were to be on the outside they wouldn't be able to hear a thing and yet they could still be there with us just like you wanted" she finished letting out a long sigh.

"I know" said James smugly "I just wanted to hear you explain it to me"

"Was he this much trouble as a boy?" said M with an air of frustration as she turned to Kincade

"You mean was he a smartass? That was something he excelled at for some reason" replied Kincade with a laugh

"Ladies, I do believe that you have outdone yourselves this time" said James with a look of amazement

"So all that's left is for you to decide on a date" replied Eve looking at James with an impatient sort of look

"Oh is that all. Right then, how about tomorrow?" he said with a grin

Eve and M both had rather dumbfounded looks on their faces as they both stared back at James

"Too soon?" he said with a wicked grin that earned him a playful slap on the arms from both women.

"M are you absolutely sure you want to marry him?" asked Eve teasingly

"Call me crazy, but yes I do. "Replied M as she put her arm around James' waist.

"Didn't someone say something about dinner?" asked Kincade

"I believe I did at that" replied James "Eve would you care to join us"

"I would be honored. Plus it will give me a chance to ask Mr. Kincade all about you as a boy" replied Eve with a mischievous grin

"Eve, would you mind waiting with Kincade in your office for a minute. I need to talk to M in private" asked James suddenly very serious

"Of course. Mr. Kincade if you will come with me" said Eve motioning toward the door

As the door closed James turned to face a rather confused M.

"James, what is it? What's wrong?" asked M sounding a bit alarmed

"Nothing" replied James as he put his arms around her and pulled her into a deep kiss

"What was that for?" she asked sounding a bit surprised

"Have I ever told you just how amazing you are?"

"What are you getting at?"

"For all you try to make the world think that you are the Evil Queen of Numbers, you really are a just an old softie at heart" he said resting his forehead against hers

"Watch it"

"I have something for you" he said rather mysteriously

"Is that so?"

James released her and reached in his pocket and bent down on one knee

"I know I should have done this the first time I asked, but given the circumstances there just wasn't time and you deserve to have this done in the traditional way since the rest of the wedding is going to be anything but traditional" he said tenderly

M couldn't believe her eyes as James knelt in front of her

"Olivia Judith Mansfield would you…" he started to say before she interrupted

"Yes" she said with tears in her eyes "Yes, I will marry you"

James sat there silently for a moment staring at her

"That is what you were going to ask wasn't it?" she said suddenly sounding worried

"Well yes, but I'd rather you let me finish the question before you answer" he said sounding a bit annoyed

"Yes of course sorry"

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he said looking up at her as he opened the ring box

"Oh James it's beautiful" replied M as she took the box and examined the ring "May I say yes now?" she asked cautiously as she joined him on the floor, putting her arms around his neck

James just smiled as he kissed her again leaving her breathless, then he took the ring and placed it on her finger.

"I suppose we should pick a date" said James as he stood up, helping M to her feet

"Well that would be helpful don't you think"

"Since tomorrow is out of the question, how about Saturday the 27th?" he said glancing at the calendar on her desk

"What is so special about the 27th?" she asked curiously

"It's a Saturday and it's only 7 days away" he replied with a grin

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6 Proper Wedding Attire

**For Prosper the XVIII. I had to change it up just a little. Hope you like it :)**

James and Kincade sat talking into the wee small hours of the morning about life the universe and everything it seemed. Kincade hadn't seen James this happy since he was a small boy at Skyfall, before his parents had died.

"James, I am so pleased that your Emma called me" said Kincade rather sleepily

"She's amazing isn't she? And to think it's all because of you that I even met her"

"What's that you're going on about? "Asked Kincade with a questioning look

"I know about you and her "replied James quietly

"Just exactly is it you think you know?"

"I know it was you that sent me to her, after they died"  
"I'm sorry James. I didn't know what else to do. You were so angry. I thought she could help you"

"No. Don't be sorry. It was the best thing you could have done for me, honestly and I don't blame you. If it hadn't been for you and her, I wouldn't be who I am today and I certainly wouldn't be marrying the most amazing woman I have ever met"

"You really love her don't you?"

"With all my heart"

"I'm happy for you son, I really am. So what about these wedding plans. What's left to do?" asked Kincade

"Well other than show up I guess I need to decide what to wear or rather what we should wear" replied James

"And just why is this a problem we put on suits and we're done"

"Well I was thinking, I am Scottish after all, and I thought we might wear traditional kilts"

Kincade just sat there for a moment pondering the idea of wearing a kilt.

"Have you talked to Emma about the kilt thing?"

"No not really why?"

"Son when's the last time you actually wore a kilt?" he asked quizzically

"I don't know, why do you ask"

"Well there are a few things you should consider"

"Such as?"

"Well they're a bit on the drafty side and if you've got knobby knees like me it's totally out of the question. I mean really. No one wants to sit and look at knobby knees for God's sake"

"Well I just thought…"

"And another thing. This room where you're to be married, it's made of glass?"

"Well yes. It's sort of raised up like a platform and encased in glass why?"

"Well then there's the other matter of what you wear under the kilt" said Kincade mischievously

"And why is that a problem?" asked James in all seriousness

"Boy you really are daft aren't you? If you intend to be completely traditional then it will be you and the kilt and nothing in-between if you catch my meaning"

"Yeah I know, I'm not an idiot, but why is this a problem, I mean it's not like I'm going to go around announcing it" replied James sounding a bit irritated

"Yeah but you will be standing on a platform in a glass cage ABOVE everyone so you might as well make a general announcement right at the beginning, something to the effect of for a good look at the knobby knees and private parts please stand on the left" he said sarcastically

"I didn't think of that" said James sounding a bit embarrassed

"Emma's right. You need to get your head out of the clouds and start thinking like the smart man I know you are"

"And just why is it you think I'm so smart?"

"You're marrying Emma aren't you?"

"Say, I have a rather important errand to run tomorrow, would you like to go along?" asked James

"If it's all the same to you, I think I'll stay here and enjoy your fair city. I don't get the chance to come to London all that often"

"Suit yourself. "

"How long will you be gone?" asked Kincade sounding a bit parental

"Hopefully just the day but I may need to stay over to tie up any lose ends"

"And just what are you up to young man?"

"It's a surprise, for M a sort of wedding gift you might say" he replied slyly

"Aren't you cutting it a bit close going away this close to the wedding?" asked Kincade with a bit of a disapproving tone

"Don't worry. I'll be back in plenty of time "replied James with a laugh

"You two and your secrets. I should think that you're both a little old for this sort of thing" said Kincade just shaking his head

"Kincade, you're never too old for surprises, and the key word here is surprise so if you happen to run into M, or Eve be sure to keep your trap shut" replied James with a grin

"Consider it done. Just don't go getting yourself into any trouble. There's nothing worse than an angry bride on her wedding day"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7 So Much for Surprises

**Sorry RebaForever15 but I just couldn't resist a cliffhanger. I learned from the best. Prosper the XVIII you taught me well**

M was just finishing her breakfast when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Who the hell can that be at this early in the morning?" she muttered to herself as she headed toward the door. Her irritation quickly turned to joy when she opened the door to find her daughter Joanna standing on the other side. Joanna was a slightly taller and younger version of her mother with big blue, expressive eyes and dark brown hair.

"Surprise!" said Joanna cheerfully as she reached out and gave her mother a big hug

"Joanna, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until Thursday"

"I know, but I got a few extra days off for good behavior" she said with a wide smile "besides it isn't every day your mother gets married"

"Actually, I'm glad you're here early. I could use some help picking out a dress" said M sounding a bit anxious as she ushered Joanna into the sitting room

"So what's he like? Paul was no help when I asked him. "

"Well, he's tall, handsome, has the most amazing blue eyes, he's reliable, trustworthy, faithful, kind…"

"Mother! You make him sound like a golden retriever"

"Oh sorry. He's loving and gentle, protective, sometimes a bit overprotective, but most of all he makes me very happy" said M with quite the silly grin forming across her face

"That much I can see" said Joanna with a wry smile

"What can you see?" demanded M with a look of surprise

"That he makes you very happy. I haven't seen you smile this much in a long time and I've only been here a few minutes"

"That obvious is it?" said M with a laugh

"So when do I get to meet him?" asked Joanna curiously"

"Soon, but not today I'm sorry to say"

"Oh and why is that?"

"He said something about needing to take care of a few things at dinner last night. He said he would try to be back this evening, but it might be that he wouldn't be back until sometime tomorrow" replied M sounding rather disappointed

"What do you suppose he's up to?" asked Joanna, the concern clearly evident in her voice

"Knowing James it could be just about anything, but I have a feeling that it has something to do with either the wedding or the honeymoon." Replied M with a smile "At any rate that gives me time to shop for a dress with my maid of honor"

"Well what are we waiting for?"

Once M had dressed the two of them set off to find the perfect dress. At the onset this seemed like it would be a rather simple task, but after about the fifth store and still no dress both women had just about gone off the idea of finding the perfect dress and were seriously considering giving up altogether. While they were shopping it had begun to rain so to make matters worse they were now cold and wet as well as tired and frustrated.

"Mum, just one more store" said Joanna as she dragged her mother into yet another little shop

"Joanna please… I seriously do not want to look at another dress. I'm tired of explaining that I am not the mother of the bride but rather the bride…."

"Oh Mum look" said Joanna as she held up the most beautiful ivory lace dress. "This is just perfect. Not too frilly, not too mother of the bride, not too flashy. It is so elegant looking" She gushed

M had to admit she really did like the dress. It was an ivory crepe short sleeve dress with a long sleeve ivory lace full length overlay. It was absolutely perfect.

"I'll take it" said M with a wide grin.

Once they paid for the dress Joanna and M decided to stop by the office on the way home.

"Mum, I thought you said on the phone that you were going to take a few days off before the wedding" said Joanna as she followed her mother thru the car park trying hard to keep up with her so that she could stay under the protection of the umbrella M was holding.

"I know what I said, but I just want to check in and see how things are going." Replied M casually

"You don't trust them do you?"

"Don't be stupid. Of course I do" snapped M "I just want to check on the final details for the location of the wedding is all"

As M and Joanna entered Eve's office their cheerful mood all but disappeared when they took one look at Eve and Tanners faces.

"M" said Tanner somewhat startled by her presence

"Tanner, Eve what's wrong?" replied M suddenly all business as she put down her umbrella

"Ma'am we've been trying to reach you" said Eve who was clearly upset about something

"Well you've found me. What is it? What's wrong?" said M sharply as she glanced back and forth between the two.

"M maybe we should go into your office" said Tanner in a rather shaky voice as he motioned toward the door

M stormed into her office with Tanner, Eve and Joanna close behind

"Alright I'm in my office! What the bloody hell is going on? What has got you two so upset" she demanded as she glared at them.

M could tell by their expressions that whatever it was, she wasn't going to like it one bit.

"Well out with it"

"M maybe you had better sit down" said Eve as calmly as she could

"I think I would prefer to stand thank you very much. Now will one of you kindly tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Ma'am…I…we received a phone call a short time ago from the local authorities in Kent. There's been some sort of accident. A vehicle has gone over the bridge and into the river Stour." Said Tanner slowly

"And just why is this my concern?" asked M flatly

"Ma'am. The vehicle in question was a silver Aston Martin belonging to one James Bond" said Eve with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8 Never Give Up

**For RebaForever15 and Prosper the XVIII. Sometimes a small glimmer of hope is all we need. :)**

M just leaned against her desk staring blankly at Eve.

"There must be some mistake" M finally said weakly

"No ma'am, no mistake. It's his vehicle" replied Tanner quietly

"And James what about James? Have they….Have they found him?" she asked, her voice just barely above a whisper

"No Ma'am, Not yet. According to the locals the car was empty when they pulled it from the river"

"Mum, maybe you should sit down" said Joanna putting her arm around M in an attempt to guide her to her chair

"No! I don't believe it. James would never be so careless as to drive his precious car off a bridge. There must be some other explanation, there has to be" replied M angrily

"M, we've already sent a team to Canterbury to investigate, they should be arriving shortly" said Tanner

"To hell with them!" she said as she pulled away from Joanna "I'm going there myself!"

"Mum, I don't think that is a good idea"

"I'm going do you hear me? I'm going. I want to see it for myself" she said with a slight crack in her voice.

"Alright, alright but at least let me go with you"

"Fine" M replied sharply "Tanner I want you to have Q track James using that personal locator gadget and Eve I want you to find Mr. Kincade. I want to talk to him"

"Yes Ma'am" replied Eve as she quickly went to her office to attempt to track down Kincade

"M, Q has already tried the locator, but apparently 007 either disabled it or it was damaged during his last mission, because we were unable to find any trace of him in our scans of the river and the surrounding area" said Tanner

"Damn him…damn him the bloody arrogant fool." shouted M as she slammed her fists on her desk while she desperately tried to fight back the tears that were beginning to fall.

"Mum, don't give up hope" said Joanna as she gathered her mother up in her arms "There is still a chance that he's alive. They said they didn't find anyone in the car that has to be a good sign, doesn't it Bill?" she said looking at Tanner, hoping against all hope that he would say something optimistic that would give her mother some shred of hope to hold on to.

"Joanna, going by the description of the locals it is…."

Joanna shot Tanner a death glare that was eerily similar to her mother's famous death glare.

"Of course, you're right. There is no sense giving up hope, not yet anyway I mean this is Bond after all. He has a habit of surviving the impossible" said Tanner doing his best to sound optimistic.

Eve returned a few minutes later with Kincade following close behind.

"Emma, is it true? Please tell me it isn't true" said Kincade as he quickly crossed the office stopping directly in front of M, searching her face for some sort of confirmation that what he had been told was true.

"Kincade…I….He…Where…" was all she could manage to say before her knees finally began to give out and she began to slowly drift toward the floor as the room suddenly began to go dark

Kincade gently moved Joanna aside and put his arms around M, picking her up and carrying her to the sofa  
"There…there Emma" he said as he gently laid her on the sofa "It's going to be alright, you'll see." He continued as he took her small hands in his "This is James were talking about. He's alive! I can feel it in my bones"

"Mr. Kincade may I have a word?" said Tanner sharply

"Of course Mr. Tanner. Don't worry Emma, I'll be right back" he said giving her hand a gentle squeeze as he rose to follow Tanner out into Eve's office

"Mr. Kincade, I know that you mean well, but filling her head with the idea that everything is going to be alright…"

"Son" said Kincade in an almost irate tone "Emma is no fool. She is well aware of how this could very well turn out, but right now she needs a reason not to give up. And I don't care if we have to tell her that James was abducted by aliens, until he is found we are all going to do our best to keep her spirits up do I make myself clear!"

"Yes sir" replied Tanner quietly

"Now with regards to the body, have they found him yet?" asked Kincade in a much calmer tone

"No sir. They are searching the river as we speak, but so far nothing"

"I see, well see to it that they keep looking!" replied Kincade as he turned to go back in the office "And Tanner" he said in a much gentler tone "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I can see how much you care. James and Emma are lucky to have you as a friend"

Tanner was about to follow Kincade back into the office when he stopped to answer the ringing phone.

When Kincade reentered the office he found M sitting up on the sofa with a very determined look on her face.

"Emma, what is it?" he said as he sat down next to her

"James may be the man I was going to marry, but he was also my best agent, which is why I need to go and find out for myself what happened" she said firmly as she wiped away her remaining tears

It was then that Tanner reentered the office with a grim look on his face

"Tanner, what it is?" asked M nervously

"That was the team. They've located a body" he said quietly

"Take me there, I…I want to see him" said M in an almost heartbreaking tone

"Of course Ma'am" he replied as he picked up the phone and called for the car.

The ride to the Canterbury hospital was quite possibly the longest, most painful ride M had ever had to endure. The silence was deafening as no one dared to utter a word for fear incurring the wrath of the nearly heartbroken M. When they arrived they were met by the team from MI6 and were escorted down to the morgue to identify the body that had been recovered from the river.

"Mum, do you want me to come in with you?" asked Joanna as she kept a protective arm around her mother

"No dear" replied M with very little emotion in her voice "I would like Mr. Kincade to accompany me as he is the closest thing to family James has left" she said looking up at Kincade

"Whatever you want Emma" replied Kincade as he held out his arm for her

M let go of Joanna and took Kincade's arm and allowed him to lead her through the door.

Once inside they were led to a table in the center of the room where the body of the man lay covered with a sheet.

"Are you sure you want to do this yourself ma'am" asked the doctor

"Yes" she said tightening her grip on Kincade's arm as she fought to maintain her composure.

Kincade did his best to steel himself against what was about to happen and put his arm around M to keep her steady as the doctor slowly pulled back the sheet to reveal the face of the man who lay beneath.

M let out a sharp gasp as she buried her face in Kincade's shoulder. Kincade in turn just shook his head as a tear slipped down his cheek. He tightened his grip around M and slowly stepped back away from the table pulling the trembling M along with him saying "It's not him, it's not James!"

It took a few moments before M had calmed down enough to being herself to let go of Kincade.

"It wasn't James" she said in a rather shaky voice

"No" he replied resting his chin on the top of her head

"But if it wasn't him then where is he? What's happened to him" she asked as she leaned into the security of Kincade's arms and began to cry uncontrollably.

"Don't worry Emma, we'll find him. He's out there somewhere and by God we're going to find him"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9 The Man in the Field

**ForRebaForever15 Hope this cheers you up a bit. Sorry it ends a bit abruptly but you will see why in the next chapter. I will post the next one tonight, promise :)**

"Is he alive?" he heard a voice say

"I don't know" said another voice

"Maybe we should try and wake him?" said the first voice

"What do you suppose we do with him if he wakes up? From the looks of him I don't think he's going to be too happy" said the other voice

"But he needs help, just look at him, all banged up…" said the first voice again

"It's pretty clear what whoever did this didn't intend on him waking up" said the other voice

Cold, wet and in a hell of a lot of pain was how James felt as he laid there listening to the two voices. His head felt as if it were going to explode at any minute and every inch of his body from the top of his head to the tips of his toes ached. James tried to move but the pain was so excruciating that all he could do was let out a soft moan.

"He's Alive!" said the first voice excitedly

"Of course I'm alive" James managed to say thru clenched teeth as he struggled to open his eyes. When his eyes finally opened James found that he was being stared at by a young girl who was about twelve with long blonde hair and big brown eyes and a young boy who looked to be about the same age with sandy blond hair and steel gray eyes

"How do you feel?" asked one of the voices, he wasn't sure just which one

"How the hell…Sorry how the heck do you think I feel" he replied cursing slightly under his breath as he tried to sit up

"What happened to you?" asked the little girl as she sat down beside him

"To be honest, I'm not sure" said James as he gently rubbed his forehead which was caked with dried blood

"What's your name?" asked the boy curiously

"It's….It's…" James paused for a moment as he tried to remember. It was on the tip of his tongue but why couldn't he say it. "I guess I don't really know" he finally said quietly.

"Do you think you can get up?" asked the boy

"Yeah I guess so" replied James as he attempted to stand

After a few tries and a little help from the boy, a very unsteady James was finally on his feet.

"We should take to Mr. Max. He'll know what to do" said the little girl

"Who is Mr. Max?" asked James hesitantly

"Mr. Maxwell. He's our neighbor. This is his field" answered the boy motioning to the field where they were standing

"Well then let's go see Mr. Max" replied James with a slight nod.

As the three started off across the field James was finding it hard to keep up with the two children.

"Hey you two, wait up" said James who was somewhat out of breath from trying to keep their pace

The pair stopped and waited for James to catch up.

"Thanks" said James when he finally caught up with them "I never got your names" he said as he stood to catch his breath

"I'm Peter and this is Kate" said the boy "We live on the other side of that big hill"

"Nice to meet you Peter and you Kate. If you live on the other side of that hill then why are we going to see Mr. Max" asked James sounding a bit puzzled

"Because he just lives over there behind those trees and because our Pa is at work right now so there's no one home at our house" said Kate as she took hold of James' hand and began leading him in the direction of Mr. Max's house

Peter ran on ahead to get Mr. Max while Kate and James slowly made their way to path leading up to the house. When they reached the house they found Peter and Mr. Max waiting patiently for them on the front steps.

"Kate, Let go of the man's hand and come over here" said Mr. Max sharply

Kate, looking up at James gave his hand a gentle squeeze and went to stand beside Mr. Max as she was told. Mr. Max stood there for a moment staring at the battered, bloodied and bruised James before he finally spoke

"Supposing you tell me just how you ended up in my field" asked Mr. Max

"I really have no idea" replied James cautiously

"I suppose you have no idea who did this to you either?"

"No not really"

"And your name. Peter says you don't remember your name"

"No" replied James quietly

"Well what do you remember?" asked Mr. Max

"To be quite honest nothing before these two found me" said James as he began to sway back and forth

Mr. Max quickly crossed the path just in time to catch James before he collided with the ground.

"Let's get you inside and get you cleaned up" said Mr. Max the concern clearly evident in his voice as he put his arm around James' waist and helped him into the house. Once in the house Mr. Max began to examine James to try to determine the extent of his injuries while Peter and Kate watched with their eyes wide with curiosity.

"Katie darlin, would you go into the kitchen and get me a bowl of warm water, and Peter would you go to the linen closet and get me a few towels for Mr.….Mr.… well what do we call you?" he asked looking at James with a rather puzzled expression

"I…I…"

"Never mind. We'll just call you Mr. X for now and you can call me Sam"

"Thank you Sam" replied James as he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes

When Sam had finished examining James he found that not only did James sustain a rather nasty blow to the back of the head and multiple cuts and bruises, he was also fairly certain that he also had a few cracked it not broken ribs. What he found even more puzzling was the number of nasty scars covering the younger man's body. Scars that clearly did not come from this particular attack.

"Well I've done just about all I can do here. It's time we get you to a proper hospital" said Sam as he finished helping James put his shirt back on. "Peter, Kate why don't you two go on home now" he said motioning toward the door

"Oh can't we come with you?" asked Kate anxiously

"No dear. I think it's best if you two go home. You did right by bringing him here though" replied Sam as he helped James to his feet

The four of them left the house with Peter and Kate reluctantly heading toward their house while James and Sam got in Sam's truck in order to head to the hospital.

"If you don't mind my asking, just exactly where are we?" asked James

"We're just a few miles outside Canterbury, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering is all" replied James sounding a bit bewildered

The drive to the Hospital didn't take all that long, but the bumpy roads made it impossibly uncomfortable for James as he could feel every rut and bump in the road. Once at the hospital James was immediately taken into an exam room to begin an endless series of tests to determine the full extent of his injuries, while Sam on the other hand, spent the better part of an hour trying to explain how he happened to come across James and how he had no idea what had happened to him. Sam did neglect to mention that it was Peter and Kate who actually found James. He thought it was best to keep the children out of the whole mess. Once it had been determined that Sam was just a Good Samaritan helping a stranger in need he was allowed to leave. On his way out of the hospital he was nearly knocked over by a very tiny little attractive woman, a big burly man with a Scottish accent and three other people who were rushing thru the door.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10 I Will Never Leave You

**For RebaForever15, Prosper the XVIII, GreenVelvetCurtains, and everyone else who has been kind enough to review. Thanks for all of your support. I sometimes forget to respond to the reviews, but I wanted you all to know how much they are appreciated.**

M had simply refused to leave Canterbury until she had some answers as to what had happened to James, and when the hospital called with the news that a man matching James description had been brought in by one of the local farmers she broke nearly every land speed record to get to the hospital.

"Where is he…the man that was brought in by the local farmer" said M anxiously to the nurse at the desk

"I'm sorry ma'am but we're not allowed to give out that kind of information" replied the nurse in a very condescending tone

"I am well aware of the rules on patient information young lady, but in this particular instance my authority supersedes your rules so I will ask you again, where is the man who was brought in?" demanded M who was anything but patient at the present moment.

"I am sorry ma'am but hospital policy states that…" the nurse began to explain before M cut her off

"I don't give a tinkers damn about your asinine hospital policy at the moment. Do you have any idea who I am?" shouted M

"Ma'am let me have a quiet word" said Tanner as he gently pulled M back away from the desk

"Miss In the interest of not causing a scene I would suggest that you tell us what we want to know. I realize that it is hospital policy not to release patient information to the general public however we" he said motioning to M, Kincade, Joanna, Eve and himself "Are not the general public. She is the Head of MI6 and we are her support staff and unless you would like to find yourself stuck cleaning the loo's in the train station I would highly recommend that you bend your precious rules" concluded Tanner calmly

"Just a moment while I get the head nurse" said the girl behind the desk coolly as she walked away.

A few moments later a rather tall sullen looking nurse appeared along with the doctor who had been treating James.

"Ma'am I understand that you are here to inquire about the man who was brought in this evening" said the nurse in a slightly irritated tone

"Yes, that's right" replied M in her usual no-nonsense tone the frustration clearly beginning to take its toll on her

"And you are?" she asked

"I am…I am…I am his fiancée`…no his boss well I'm his boss and his fiancée`" replied M flatly

"I see." Replied the nurse suspiciously as she looked at M

"If you don't mind I would like to see him" said M rather impatiently

"Ma'am you must understand that the gentleman in question may not even be who you are looking for" said the doctor as he stepped out from behind the annoying nurse.

"Well we will never know unless you let me in the bloody room now will we!" snapped M

"As you wish Ma'am, but I must warn you, he seems to be having trouble with his memory so don't be alarmed if he doesn't recognize you immediately. Once we have established whether he is or isn't the man you're looking for then I can go into more detail on his condition"

"I understand" said M quietly

"Alright then if you will follow me" said the doctor as he turned in the direction of the exam room. M, Kincade, Joanna, Eve and Tanner all began to follow along before the doctor stopped and turned around. "I think it would be best if only two of you come at the moment" he said looking directly at M

"I agree, Mr. Kincade will you come with me?" asked M apprehensively

"Yes of course Emma" he replied

"The rest of you can wait for them in the family area" said the doctor motioning to the small room near the entrance

As M and Kincade followed the doctor down the long hall, Kincade noticed that M's breathing was becoming more and more erratic with every step she took. He always knew her to be en extraordinarily strong person under normal circumstances but this was different, this wasn't just another agent, this was James, her James and her fear of the unknown was beginning to get the best of her. Kincade gently put his arm around her and held her close as they stopped in front of the exam room door.

"Is he…does he… will he look" she started to ask but couldn't really find the words to complete the sentence

"Aside from a few nasty cuts and bruises it should be fairly easy to tell if he is who you are looking for" replied the doctor in a reassuring tone. "He was asleep when I left him a few moments ago, which is probably best in the event that it isn't him"

As the doctor slowly opened the door M braced herself for what she was about to see. As soon as she looked at the sleeping man lying before her, her tears began to flow uncontrollably down her cheeks and she began to shake with such force that Kincade literally had to hold her up as he helped her across the room to stand by the bed. She gently took his hand in hers and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his cheek. It was the kiss to the cheek that caused James eyes to fly open only to find the most beautiful blue eyes staring back at him.

"James" M finally managed to say in a rather strained tone as the tears continued to flow freely down her cheeks

James just stared at her blankly for a moment before glancing at Kincade and then the doctor with a look of total bewilderment

"Sir, Do you know who this woman is" asked Dr. Williams inquisitively

James shook his head no as he continued to stare at M with almost no expression on his face

"Doctor, why isn't he answering?' she said turning to face him with a mixture of fear and panic written across her face

"Perhaps we should talk outside" replied the doctor as he motioned toward the door

M reluctantly let go of James' hand and allowed Kincade to lead her out of the room and into a smaller more private conference room across the hall.

"I take it he is the one you are looking for" said the doctor quietly

"Yes" was all M could manage to say

"What the bloody hell is wrong with him? Why doesn't he answer" asked Kincade taking a seat next to M

"First of all does our patient have an actual name" asked the doctor as he flipped open the chart he had been holding

"It's Bond. James Bond" replied M

"His occupation?"

"It's classified. Look are you going to answer us or not? What is wrong with him?' asked M in a more demanding tone

"Mr. Bond has suffered a severe blow to the head and has two broken ribs and four cracked ribs, multiple cuts and bruises…"

"He's had blows to the head before and he has never once lost his memory so why is this time any different?" interrupted M as she glared at the doctor

"All due respect ma'am the blow to the head is not what's causing the problem." Replied the Dr. Williams calmly

"Well if it isn't the blow to the head then what it is?" asked Kincade as he put his arm around M sensing her need for support and comfort.

"While we were examining Mr. Bond, in addition to the usual injuries you would expect to see in an attack such as this we also found a spot on the back of his neck suggesting that he has been injected with some sort of drug"

"And you think this drug is what is causing the memory loss" said M weakly as she found herself now leaning into Kincade's embrace

"We will know more when we get the toxicology report back from the lab" replied Dr. Williams

M just sat there for a moment and let the doctors words sink in.

"May I see him again for a few moments?" she asked quietly

"If you like, but only for a few minutes." Replied the doctor as he rose to escort them back across the hall

When they reached the door M slowly turned to Kincade and taking a deep breath let go of his arm.

"I think I would like to go in alone if it's alright with you?' she said, her voice just barely above a whisper

"Of course Emma. I'll be right here if you need me" he said giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

M walked back in the exam room alone and slowly went to stand beside the bed.

"You've come back" said a rather sleepy James

"Yes" she replied as she gently placed her hand over the top of his

"I get the feeling that you know me?" he said as he pushed himself up go get a better look at her

"Yes, quite well in fact" she said desperately fighting back her tears

"I see" he said as he continued to hold her gaze

"I should go and let you get some rest" she finally said as she started to pull her hand away

James could see the pain in her eyes as he quickly reached to grasp her hand pulling her back.

"Please don't leave me" he said softly as the combination of his exhaustion and the medication he had been given began to take effect.

"I will never leave you" replied a tearful M as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead "I will never leave you"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Chapter 11 Just Breathe

**This one is a little longer but I hope it was worth it :)**

M kept her promise and stayed by James side throughout the night. She was exhausted, but she just couldn't bring herself to leave so she did her best to make herself as comfortable as possible in the chair in the corner. James on the other hand appeared to be sleeping like a baby which caused M just a slight bit of irritation. "Just figures" she thought to herself as she glanced across the room at him "I've spent the better part of the last two days depriving myself of sleep and worrying myself sick and now he's sleeping in a nice comfortable bed while I get to attempt to sleep on the equivalent of a cinder block", but one look across the room quickly reminded her that she wouldn't have it any other way. James was alive and that was all that mattered, and whatever the future held they would face it together.

Sometime during the night James woke and looked across the room to see a sleeping M looking most uncomfortable in the chair. He still wasn't sure why he thought he should know her but something told him that she was someone who was very important to him. He noticed that the flimsy blanket the hospital staff had given her to keep her warm had fallen away and she looked as though she was rather cold, so he gingerly got out of bed and crossed the room with the intent of simply pulling the blanket up around her. He knelt beside her just looking at her and was amazed at how beautiful and yet how uncomfortable she looked when it occurred to him just how tired she looked even while she was asleep. "There is absolutely no good reason why both of us should have to spend the entire night this uncomfortable" he thought to himself as he stood up, so as gently and quietly as he possibly could he put his arms around M and picked her up. He had forgotten about his broken ribs until it was too late, but he still managed to walk the few steps across the room where he gently placed the still sleeping M on the bed. "There, that's much better" he said to himself as he covered her up before he turned and took her place in the chair and attempted to go back to sleep.

M woke to a none too pleased head nurse glaring at her as she lay in the hospital bed while James was still asleep in the chair.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING" said the nurse as she quickly crossed the room

"What?" said a rather sleepy M as she looked around the room with a slightly confused look on her face.

"What are you doing in this bed? This bed is for patients only, I don't know how they do it in the big city, but here we prefer that the patient be the one in the bed and the visitor be in the chair" she said angrily as she motioned to James who sat up rubbing his eyes

M sat up looking rather stunned, first by the tone the nurse had taken with her and second by the fact that she was in the bed.

"I don't know how this happened, but I can assure you that I didn't start out here!" said M defensively

"Well then how do you explain this" asked the nurse

"I…I…can't" replied M as she looked across the room at James, who was now fully awake

"It was me" said James flatly, wincing as he stood up

"What do you mean it was you?" demanded the nurse as she turned to face him

"I woke during the night and saw how uncomfortable, and cold she looked and I saw no sense in both of us being uncomfortable so I picked her up and put her in the bed and took her place in the chair" he replied dryly as he crossed the room in front of the nurse and stood beside the bed. "So if you intend to blame someone than you should blame me, she had nothing to do with this" he said as he reached down and grasped M's hand giving it a light squeeze

"Mr. Bond, in the future it would be greatly appreciated it you would stay in your bed." Replied the nurse "And as for you ma'am, I believe that the rest of your family, or support staff as you call them have arrived. You may meet with them in the family waiting room" she snapped as she turned and left the room.

M scrambled off the bed, trying her best to conceal a grin as she did.

"James, whatever possessed you to put me in your bed" she asked as she helped him get back in bed

"I just saw how miserable you looked and I thought a good night's rest would do you some good" he replied with a smile

"Well next time wake me up and ask me, don't just pick me up, Christ you could have hurt yourself or worse you could have dropped me" she said in an extremely disapproving tone.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep" he said attempting to change the subject

"What? No I don't!" she replied as she finished tucking him in

"Yes, you do" he replied with a grin

"Oh really, and just what did I say?" she asked hesitantly

"I couldn't quite make it out"

"Well if you couldn't make it out then why did you bring it up" she asked rather bluntly

"I don't know really, just making conversation I guess"

"You really don't remember anything do you?" she said quietly

"No, not yet" he replied as he turned to look out the window

"I should let you get some rest. I'll come back in a little while if you like" she said as she turned to leave

"That would be nice" he said as she disappeared thru the door.

M found Kincade, Joanna, Eve and Tanner waiting for her in the family waiting room.

"Mum, you look exhausted" exclaimed Joanna as she put her arm around M and guided her to the sofa

"I'm alright dear" replied M with a weak smile

"How is he Ma'am" asked Eve cautiously

"As well as could be expected under the circumstances"

"And his memory? What about his memory?" asked Tanner anxiously

All M could do was shake her head no as she stood up and walked over to look out the window in an attempt to hide her disappointment.

"But what does the doctor say, surly there should be some improvement by now?" said Joanna, glancing around the room

"They won't know how much damage has been done until they know what kind of drug he was given" replied M in a strained voice as she continued to look out the window

Kincade, who had been unusually quiet, walked over to the window to stand beside M. He could tell that the conversation was beginning to be a bit more than she could handle at the moment so he simply put his arm around her shoulder and began leading her away from the window.

"Where are you going?" asked Joanna, somewhat alarmed by his behavior

"I think your mother could do with a bit of fresh air" he replied as he escorted her out the room and then out of the hospital

"Thank you Mr. Kincade" said M quietly as she leaned her head against his shoulder while they continued to walk.

"My pleasure Emma" he said as he pulled her a little closer

"I just don't know how much more of this I can take" she finally said looking up at him

"You've just got to be strong…" he started to say before she cut him off

"What the bloody hell do you think I've been doing." She snapped

'It's just going to take time"

"Time Mr. Kincade is not on our side and neither is fate it would appear" she replied angrily as she pulled away from him and started to walk away

"So that's it is it, you're just going to give up, just like that?" he said charging after her

James was sitting in his room when he happened to look out the window just in time to witness the rather heated discussion taking place between M and Kincade. He could tell just by looking at them that it was not a pleasant discussion, but it wasn't until he saw Kincade grab M roughly and force her to turn around that he became alarmed.

"What the bloody hell?" he said as he got out of bed and moved closer to the window

"Let me go!" shouted M as she attempted to break free from Kincade's grip

"Not until you hear me out" he said holding on to her upper arms tightly "You cannot give up, not now, I won't let you. Sure he doesn't remember now, but give him time. Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind. Give his mind a chance to sort this all out. Love is our true destiny and you are the only woman he has ever truly loved and I won't stand here and let you break his heart!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed at him angrily as she began beating on his chest "How could you even suggest for a minute that I would ever give up on him! You have no idea what we have been through together. I thought that you of all people would understand, but instead you stand there quoting Shakespeare and Thomas Merton, which is the last thing I need at the moment"

The last thing James heard as he bolted out of the room and down the hall was M screaming "let me go". M was in trouble and it was up to him to save her. He ran down the stairs and out the side door in time to see M, who was nearly hysterical, struggling with Kincade.

"LET HER GO" shouted James as he darted toward the two plowing into them sending them all to the ground rather hard.

"JAMES!" shouted Kincade as he shielded his face from the blow he was about to receive

"Kincade?" said James sounding a bit confused "What the…" he was about to say when he heard M gasping for air

James turned to see M curled up a few feet away trying desperately to catch her breath.

"M!" shouted James the panic clearly evident in his voice

"James" said M as her breathing became more and more erratic "I can't breathe" she managed to say as terror began to fill her eyes

James gathered her up, gently cradling her in his arms

"M, it's alright I'm here. Just listen to my voice" he said as calmly as he could, but he could tell it wasn't working. He needed to do something to slow down her breathing before she lost consciousness

"James do something!" shouted Kincade

"M, I'm going to do something and I don't want you to panic, just trust me" he said looking down into her frightened eyes. All M could do was nod as the color began to drain from her face and her eyes began to roll back in her head. James leaned down and covered her mouth with his effectively forcing her to breathe thru her nose. At first she struggled against him, but as her breathing began to slow and she began to relax James could tell that she was beginning to breathe more easily.

When James finally broke the kiss, for lack of a better word, he pulled back just far enough to see M staring back at him with a mixture of amazement and fear.

"If you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask" she said smiling weakly at him

"How do you feel?" he asked softly as he gently leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her temple

"Well I've been better" she said as she began to relax in his arms

"I thought I was going to lose you" he said with a slight crack in his voice

"That makes two of us" she answered as a single tear slid down her cheek

"I've missed you" he said tightening his hold on her

"What?" she said pulling back to look him in the eye

"I said I've missed you"

"James" she said in a rather shaky voice as she reached up to cup his cheek

"Yeah, it's me. I'm not sure what the hell has happened or how I got here, but as long as I've got you I know it's all going to be alright" he said leaning down to kiss her properly this time.

"Alright you two!" snapped Kincade "Let's get her inside and have her checked out before you go practicing for your wedding night"

"Good idea" replied James as he got up, wincing as he did while Kincade helped M to her feet.

"Just what were you two fighting about anyway?" asked James as the three of them headed back into the hospital

"It's a long story son, remind me to tell you about it sometime" replied Kincade with a wink.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Chapter 12 Let's Go Home

**Hopefully this will answer some of the questions as to the who and what really happened.**

After being given a once over by the hospital staff it was decided that M had merely had the wind knocked out of her and she was free to leave. She walked down the hall to James' room to find talking to the doctor as he was finishing up with getting dressed.

"So that's it then" said James as he slipped on his shoes

"It would appear so" replied the doctor as he finished jotting a few notes on the chart he was holding

"What's it?" asked M as she entered the room

"The explanation as to how I got my memory back so fast" replied James as he crossed the room and pulled her close

"I'm not following?" she said sounding confused as she looked up at James

"Near as I can tell it was the sudden rush of adrenaline that basically pushed the rest of the drug through his system allowing him to access his memory" replied the doctor with a puzzled yet somewhat definitive answer

"I guess I must still be a bit tired because I'm still not completely understanding the thread of this conversation" she said shaking her head

"It was seeing you in trouble that set off his sudden rush of adrenaline. Although I'm still not quite sure whether it was the argument you were having of the fact that you couldn't breathe one of those events was enough to at least get the ball rolling, so to speak" he replied in a rather clinical tone "It's still not completely out of his system so he will still experience a few memory gaps along the way, but for now I see no reason to keep him here any longer"

"So I can take him home?" replied M with a sense of relief in her voice

"I don't see why not. Of course you understand that he still has a concussion and the cracked and broken ribs to deal with so I would avoid any strenuous activities for the next few days but other than that he should be good as new."

"Thank you doctor" replied M as she let out a deep sigh of relief

"Say Doc, We're supposed to be getting married on Saturday. Does that qualify as strenuous activity?" asked James sounding a bit concerned

"I don't see how that would pose a problem. Just take it easy, avoid consuming any alcohol for the next few days and try to rest as much as possible and you should be fine" he replied with a slight grin

"Yeah but what about after….?" asked James trying hard not to be too obvious in his line of questioning so as not to embarrass M

"My best advice it to use your own judgment." He said as he left the room shaking his head

"James, how could you even think of asking him that sort of question!" said M sounding both embarrassed and annoyed all at the same time

"Well someone needed to ask" said James with a wide grin

M just let out a big sigh as she leaned up to kiss him "You are a rather cheeky bugger sometimes you know that" she said with a laugh

"Yeah but that's why you love me now isn't it" he replied pulling her close

"James, there is something I need to ask you"

"Ok fire away"

"Do you remember anything about the accident?" she asked as she pulled back to look at him"

"Well, I remember getting in the car..."

"Where were you at the time?"

"I was in Dover I think"

"And then what?"

"And then...I remember a feeling a sharp poke in my neck and someone hitting me on the head"

"Go on"

"And then I remember waking up in a field with two children looking at me like I was some sort of alien" he said

"Is that all" she asked hesitantly

"No, do remember being tossed in the back seat and I sort of remember these two guys talking about how much money they could get for the car but it's all a bit fuzzy. Why?" he asked sounding a bit bewildered

"Well as near as we can figure out, you were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. It appears that whoever it was only wanted your car" she said quietly.

"Speaking of which, just exactly where is my car?" he asked suddenly sounding a bit alarmed

She had really hoped he wouldn't ask about the car as it was once his pride and joy and now it was a pile of twisted metal

"Well…." She began cautiously as she wasn't sure how he was going to react "You know how you couldn't tell it apart from a new car" she said carefully choosing her words so as not to upset him

"Yeah" he replied suspiciously

"Well you can now" she said as she backed away from him slightly

"WHAT!" he shouted "Oh this is just great! They drug me, they beat me, they leave me for dead in a field and then to top it off they smash the bloody car so it was all for nothing" he snapped "Did they at least find the idiots?"

"Well no, not yet"

James just stood there fuming for a moment and M thought it best to just let him have his little, or not so little depending on how you looked at it sulk, He certainly had earned the right to be angry.

"Can I ask you one more question?" she said as she gently put her hand on his arm

"Of course" he said softening his tone as he turned to face her

"Why on earth did you go back to Dover?" she asked knowing full well what the answer should be as they had found papers in the car which explained the situation in great detail

"I went there to get your wedding gift" he said as he wrapped his arms around her "I bought the cottage, you know the one where I found you. I thought it would be the perfect gift because it isn't yours or mine, it would be ours, our special place" he said placing a kiss on the top of her head

As far as she was concerned that was a good enough answer. She had known about the purchase from the papers that had been recovered from the car, she just wanted to satisfy herself that this bloody nightmare was just about over. It was about then that Kincade poked his head in the room.

"Everything alright" he asked cautiously

"Yes. Everything is fine" replied James as he looked at M "Say sorry about before, I just…I Just..."

"No need for apologies" replied Kincade "You were just defending the woman you love"

"Just what were you two arguing about anyway?"

"Oh that, well we weren't really arguing" replied Kincade with a slight grin

"It sure as hell looked like you were" retorted James

"No not really. I wanted to make her mad"

"Are you serious?" replied James with a rather dumbfounded look on his face as he stared first at Kincade and then at M, who was just as confused as James by this point "You really are a fool. The last thing you want to do is make her mad, God knows I try to avoid it whenever possible" he said shaking his head in disbelief at the older man's statement

"You've got it all wrong son. Emma had been so strong over the last two days, keeping everything bottled up inside, I was afraid that if she didn't find some way to let it out she would end up having a stroke or worse. I'm sorry Emma, but I just didn't know what else to do." He said apologetically

M crossed the room and stood up on her tip toes and placed a kiss on Kincade's cheek

"Thank you for taking such good care of me" she said with a warm smile

"My pleasure" replied Kincade as he pulled her close

"Hey, Hands off my soon to be wife" said James with a hint of jealousy as he gently pulled M out of Kincade's arms.

"Ahh, story of my life. Always a day late and a dollar short I guess" he said with a smile "So who's ready to go home?" he asked as he started toward the door

James and M just smiled as they followed along behind with the silliest grins on their faces. Neither of them could wait to put this whole mess behind them and get on with the business of getting married.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Chapter 13 Talking in your sleep

**Just a little fluffy chapter. I needed to get them home :) Hope you like it.**

The ride back to London was long and quiet with M holding on tightly to James while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ma'am I think it would be best if we drop Mr. Kincade and Bond off first" said Tanner as he looked back over his shoulder at her.

"Actually I was thinking that if James has no objection I would like him to stay at my flat tonight" she replied sounding rather sleepy

"Why? Are you afraid I'll disappear again?" said James with a grin

"Shut up James!" she said as she playfully slapped his arm "No I'm not afraid you'll disappear again, it's just that the doctor said you should take it easy and we all know how well you follow directions so it would just be easier to keep an eye on you if you were at my flat"

"Mum, are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Joanna "As much as I know you don't really want him out of your sight, if you two are to be married in a few days you both need to get some rest…"

"I have enough room Joanna, It's not as if it would be an imposition, that is unless it would make you uncomfortable to have him there?" said M hesitantly

"No Mum it's no problem if you want him to stay, I just thought that…"

"I'll be perfectly fine at my flat with Kincade watching over me" interjected James

"I promise I won't let him go missing again" replied Kincade with a slight laugh

"Well it seems as though I am being out voted" said M with a slight pout beginning to form across her face

James could tell by the way that M's body had tensed that she was clearly not at all happy with the decision.

"If it means that much to you then I will be happy to stay under your watchful eye" he said pulling her close

"I wouldn't want to push you into anything" replied M sarcastically as she pulled away from him

"You're not pushing. If you want to know the truth I would just as soon stay with you, no offence Kincade, but I just want to wake up tomorrow with you by my side, being absolutely positive that this whole mess is behind us" said James as he pulled her back and kissed her gently

"None taken. I'll just stay at your flat and see you in the morning" replied Kincade with a laugh

M smiled as she snuggled closer to James and slowly closed her eyes in an attempt to relax, which was not easy as her mind was racing a mile a minute thinking about all of the wedding plans that still needed to be finalized.

Once they had made it back to London Tanner dropped off Kincade at James' flat and then continued on to drop off James, M and Joanna. As they got out of the car Joanna pulled her mother aside so as not to be heard by the others.

"Mum. If you want I could have Bill take me to a hotel tonight" said Joanna quietly

"Don't be silly. I have more than enough room here"

"Well I just thought you two would like some time alone was all"

"Well you thought wrong young lady" said M flatly "What I really want it to have my family together right now and that includes you. I love you both very much and after everything that has happened I don't want to take any chances of either of you wandering off" she replied with a tired smile

"Alright Mum, if that's what you really want" said Joanna giving her mother a kiss on the cheek before heading up the stairs to the door

James had noticed that Joanna had pulled M aside to talk privately so he managed to busy himself by inspecting the window shutters so as not to appear as though he was eavesdropping. After Joanna had headed up the stairs James went to stand beside M putting his arm around her.

"Everything alright?" he asked looking down at her with concern

"Yes, everything's fine. Joanna somehow got it in her head that her being here is inconvenient at the moment and she was prepared to go stay in a hotel" said M sounding slightly annoyed and hurt

"You put her off the idea right?"

"Yes of course I did. I told her what I want more than anything is to have my family here with me" she said as she leaned into James "All that's missing is…"

"Q" said James sounding a bit surprised

"Yes…Q" said M quietly

"No Q…I mean Paul, he's here" said James as he pointed to the car that had pulled up to the curb

"Paul!" said M as she approached the car, hardly let him get out before pulling him into a hug

"Mum…007, I mean James" he said as he hugged his mother back and extended his arm to shake James' hand

"What are you doing here?" I mean how did you know when we would be back?" asked M curiously

"Joanna phoned and told me when you would be arriving" he answered "It's a bit chilly out here why don't we continue this conversation inside" he said motioning toward the door

Once they had entered the flat they were met by Joanna who was most excited to see her little brother. The four sat in the sitting room for nearly an hour chattering away before James noticed that M was having a rather difficult time keeping her eyes open.

"Not to put a damper on this lovely family reunion, but I think we should be turning in for the evening" said James as he motioned to M who was in the process of stifling a yawn

"No no, I'm fine" protested M

"Mum James is right, you look exhausted you should go to bed" said Joanna in a very parental tone

"No really…."

"Mum they're right. I'm afraid you have been overruled. Now off to bed with you" said Q as he helped her stand and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Sweet Dreams Mum"

James escorted a very reluctant M up the stairs with her protesting the entire time. James suddenly stopped when they reached her bedroom door.

"What's the matter?" asked M suddenly alarmed

"Are you sure you want me to sleep in here? I mean what with Joanna here I could sleep in the other guest room if you want" he said hesitantly

"James don't be silly. Joanna is a grown woman, she likes you and, she is aware that it a few days you will be my husband so unless you are concerned with ruining my reputation, I don't see what the problem is, unless you don't want to stay in here?" she said quietly

James, seeing the hurt look on M's face, quickly opened the door and pulled her inside closing the door behind him and gently pressed her back against it.

"It isn't that I don't want to stay in here with you" he said tenderly as he wrapped his arms around her and began kissing the crook of her neck "It's just that I'm not altogether sure that I will be able to keep my hands to myself and avoid any of those strenuous activities the doctor talked about" he said as he continued placing light kisses along her jaw line until he managed to capture her lips with his.

For a moment M just let herself enjoy kissing James as it was the first time they had been alone in several days. It wasn't until she felt his hands wandering into fairly dangerous territory that she finally broke the kiss.

"James" she said in between kisses

"Mmm"

"I think we really should get ready for bed"

"Right" he replied sounding very disappointed as he released her

M disappeared into the bathroom to change while James undressed and got into bed. When M returned she had a hard time suppressing a laugh when she saw James leaning back against the pillows looking like a child waiting to be read a bedtime story.

"What's so funny" he asked with a grin  
"You" she said climbing into bed beside him and settling down

"And just why am I so amusing" he asked as he settled down as well, lying on his side so he could look at her

"You just looked as if you were waiting for a bedtime story" she said with a smile

"Well if it's a bedtime story you want I suppose I could tell you one" he said sliding closer and putting his arms around her

"Oh do tell" she said mischievously

"There once was a very tired woman" he said as he rested his chin on the top of her head "Who fell asleep in a rather uncomfortable chair in a hospital" he continued "Who just happens to talk In her sleep"

M's eyes suddenly shot open as she listened intently to James.

"And what did this woman say?" asked M trying hard not to sound too curious

"She kept asking for a man named Kincade" he said mysteriously, knowing full well what was going thru M's mind

"Oh I see" replied M suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable "And why as she asking for him?"

"Apparently he was the only one she trusted to help her find something she loved very much that she had lost" he said quietly

"And what was that?" she asked not really sure she wanted to know the answer

"Me" he said leaning down and kissing her deeply

When James finally broke the kiss M let out a small sigh of relief.

"And just how do you know it was you she was looking for?" she asked curiously

"Because you cried every time you said my name" he replied as he held her close

"Promise me one thing" said M as she started to drift off with her head resting on his chest  
"Anything" replied James thru a small yawn

"Promise me you will never ever try to surprise me again, I don't think I could take another of your surprises"

"If you insist" he replied as the two of them fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. Chapter 14 One Step Closer

**For RebaForever15, Prosper the XVIII, All-The-Way-007,GreenVelvetCurtains and MinervaDeannaBond and all the rest, as the title says, One Step Closer. I won't be able to update for a few days so I hope this will tide you over until I can update again . Don't worry nothing seriously wrong, just life getting in the way :)**

James woke the next morning to find M sitting up in bed propped against the pillows with her knees drawn up with her forehead resting against them.

"What's the matter" asked James with concern as he sat up and put his arm around her

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking" she said absently

"Well it must be something or you wouldn't have a face like thunder first thing in the morning" he said in an attempt to lighten the mood

"I said I'm fine" she snapped as she threw back the duvet and got out of bed disappearing into the bathroom

James just sat there stunned for a moment trying to figure out what the hell happened between last night and this morning. He finally got up and stood outside the bathroom door waiting for M to make an appearance. When she finally did open the door he quickly pulled her the rest of the way into the room and put his arms around her and held her in a firm grip as she struggled against him.

"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he said looking at her intently

"I said I'm fine" she replied avoiding his gaze

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are a terrible liar?" he said flatly

M finally gave up struggling and just rested her forehead against his chest. James just continued to hold her for a moment before he asked the same question again.

"So are you ready to tell me?"

"It's just that we've lost so much time and there is so much to do" she said sounding depressed

"It's going to be alright" he replied as he kissed the top of her head "I mean how hard it can be"

"How hard can it be?' she said sharply as she pulled back "Have you ever planned a wedding?"

"Well, no why?"

"Because there's a lot more to it than just getting dressed and showing up" she snapped

"Like what for instance?"

"Well there's the flowers and the cake and what to have on the cake…"

"Oh yeah the cake. It should have icing" he said

"Thanks for the insight" she replied sarcastically "And then there's the reception and the guests…Oh Christ we still have to invite the guests..."

"M" he said loudly effectively making her lose her train of thought

"What!"

"It will all be alright"

"But how can you say that?"

"Because I know you and you will not settle for anything less than perfect. It's not in your nature" he said with a smile

"I'm sure if I think about that long enough I'll be able to find a compliment in that" she said dryly as she pulled away from him

'Look, all I'm saying is that it will all work out, you'll see" he said softly as he kissed her forehead

"Come on then, you better get dressed"

"Right then. I'll meet you down stairs" he said as he disappeared into the bathroom

After showering and dressing James found M and Joanna in the kitchen deep in discussion about the wedding plans.

"So how's it going" he asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee

"It's all settled" said Joanna as she gathered up the papers on the table

"What's all settled?"

"I'm taking care of the flowers and the cake, Eve is notifying the guests which gives you and Mum a chance to relax" replied Joanna cheerfully

"Well I'm all for relaxing" said James with a wide grin

"Well don't get too comfortable there are still a few things we need to do ourselves" replied M as she got up "We still need to get the marriage license and I want you to be checked out by our people in medical"

"But why? The doctor in Canterbury said I'm fine" protested James

"James this is not a suggestion, this is an order" said M sternly

"Oh I see, pulling rank!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. In case it has escaped your notice, even after we are married you are still my agent and I am still your boss, and I cannot afford to have you out of commission, and I for one would like to know just what in the hell they gave you"

"So this is how it's to be. You're going to pull rank on me whenever the spirit moves you aren't you?"

"You've heard of a hollow laugh" she asked in an irritated tone

"Yes, Why?"

"Because if I knew how to do it I would do right now" she said glaring at him

James just made a face at her, similar to one a child would make.

"James do stop acting like a petulant child. All I'm asking is that you let them give you a once over is that too much to ask?" she said sounding rather annoyed

"I guess not" mumbled James as he got up from the table

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you" she replied

"As you wish Ma'am" he said loud and clear

"Thank You" she said as she turned to leave the kitchen

"Joanna" she called up the stairs

"Yeah Mum, what is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know that James and I will be leaving." She said as James joined her in the hall.

**"**So what's first? Medical or Marriage License?" he asked cautiously

"Marriage License, it's on the way. No sense back tracking is there" she said as she headed out the door.

It was a short ride to the registrar's office, and what should have been a fairly simple task turned out to be anything but simple. James and M sat quietly filling out the paperwork, once it was completed they returned to the counter so that it could be processed by a rather unpleasant clerk who had the personality of dryer lint.

"Once the paperwork has been processed, about how long will it take before we can pick up the license" asked M impatiently

"The license will be ready in a few hours, however you do realize that there is a three day waiting period" replied the clerk in a rather dull tone

"What do you mean there is a three day waiting period? The wedding is Saturday, this is Thursday" snapped M

"I'm sorry ma'am, but those are the rules, I guess you should have planned ahead" was the smart reply

"Surly you can make an exception" interjected James

"Sorry, but those are the rules and it would take an act of God to change them" replied the clerk smugly

"I wish to see your supervisor immediately!" said M glaring at the clerk

"And I would love to accommodate you, but you see the supervisor is out of the office and will not return until later this afternoon, not that it will do you any good, because he is going to tell you the same thing. My suggestion is that you postpone your wedding until after the waiting period"

"We'll see about that" said M as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the office with James close behind.

"M…" he started to say before he was cut off

"Of all the nerve" she said as she marched toward the car park "I should have known" she continued angrily "Nothing EVER goes as planned where we are concerned"

"Now I'm sure that…" he started again before being interrupted again

"I would just like to know what celestial entity I have offended that every time happiness is within my grasp they find in necessary to rip it away from me as if it were some sort of twisted game" she said as her voice started to crack "I mean it's not as if I ask for a whole hell of a lot, just one thing that's all I wanted, just this one thing"

James put his arms around her pulling her close as she started to cry.

"Come on" he said as he handed her a tissue

"Where are we going?" she asked in between sniffles

"We're going to the office. I'm going to fix this. We are going to be married on Saturday come hell or high water I promise you that" he said kissing the top of her head

TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. Chapter 15 Thursday

**Sorry this took a little longer than planned but life decided to give me a few interesting challenges this week. Hope it was worth the wait :)**

M and James arrived at the office a short time later James did the best he could to cheer her up but it was no use. She was in one of her epic moods and heaven help the poor fool who accidentally crossed her path today as they might well end up wearing their guts for garters or worse. When they got off the life M marched straight through to her office slamming the door behind her without so much as a good morning to a very confused Eve, who was sitting at her desk. James on the other hand stopped to have a quiet word with the thoroughly confused secretary.

"Good Morning James" said Eve as she stared at the door that had just slammed shut.

"Morning Eve" replied James

"What's happened now?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" he said sounding a bit distressed

"Why don't you try me?"

"It's just one more thing. IT never seems to end" he said bluntly

"Go on"

"We went to get the Marriage License this morning"

"And?"

"And did you know that there is a bloody three day waiting period!"

"But isn't the wedding Saturday?"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious. I understand the waiting period when it's applied to young people, it's like a cooling off period, but at our age the last thing we need is a cooling off period" he said angrily

"How did she take the news?"

"You saw her. How do you think she took it?" replied James completely mystified by her question

"Well that explains her mood" said Eve under her breath "So what are you going to do?" she asked

"Well that snot nosed brat behind the counter told her it would take an "Act of God" to change the rules, so that's what I'm going to give them, A bloody act of God" he snapped

"And just how do you plan to do that?' she asked curiously

"Can you get me an appointment with Mallory?'

"Probably, Why?"

"Well as he is the one with the bloody impressive title, he may as well make himself useful"

"Right, Just give me a minute" said Eve as she picked up the phone

While Eve was busy making the call, Tanner came in with a sort of scowl on his face.

"Morning Bond. How are you felling?'

"Better thanks"

"Is she in?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't go in there if I were you. She's in a right foul mood at the moment"

"Well it's about to get worse" replied tanner as he knocked on the door

"Come in!" snapped M

"Oh great" said James under his breath as he followed Tanner into M's office

"Yes what is it!" said M sharply

"M we have a situation" started Tanner

"Well when don't we have a situation!" she said coolly

"You are needed in medical for a debriefing"

"So what else is new" she replied clearly not amused

"It would appear that there was a complication on a training mission involving 003 and two trainees which resulted in a shooting of an agent, an explosion and a massive amount of collateral damage"

"Oh just what I need" she snapped as she slammed her laptop shut

"Well maybe it is just what you need" said James as he walked around behind her placing his hands on her shoulders

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" she said turning to glare at James

"Maybe this little diversion is just what you need to take your mind off our other little problem" he said calmly

"Don't you have something you're supposed to be doing like fixing the other little problem" she snapped as she rose from her chair

"Come on Tanner. We wouldn't want to keep 003 and his minions waiting now would we" she said as she stormed out of her office headed toward the medical department with Tanner close behind.

James followed them out stopping by Eve's desk before he left.

"Any luck?" he asked trying to sound optimistic

"Mr. Mallory is waiting for you" she said sounding rather triumphant "Good luck" she called after James as he disappeared around the corner "I have a feeling you're going to need it"

M and Tanner arrive in medical in record time, and once they had been given the details of the injuries by the doctor it was time for the debriefing.

M calmly walked into the room and stood at the foot of 003's bed and glared at him before she let loose with one of her world famous rants.

"Congratulations!" she snapped as she looked around the room at the three of them "You three have just one the Gold, Silver and Bronze medals in the moron's Olympics" she said, her tone full of contempt

"Ma'am if I may..."

"No you may not! Do not speak until spoken to" she said sharply "You were meant to train them, not to use them for target practice" she said motioning to the two trainees who were now cowering in their beds "Just what the hell were you thinking?, taking two inexperienced trainees out into the field. Who's idiotic idea was that? And you two" she said as she turned to glare at the other two, " Do you not have at least two working brain cells between the two of you? You should have realized that you were in over your head and called for backup!"

003 just sunk lower and lower in his bed as his two trainees looked at him, both looking as if they were about to cry.

"Just answer me this. How the hell did you manage to shoot one of your trainees, Blow up a petrol station and destroy about a half dozen cars?"

"We were in pursuit of the target..."

"Never mind" she said flatly "If I ever hear of you pulling a stunt like this again you will find yourself standing guard over the waste bins in the loo, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" she said firmly "And as for you two" she said turning to the two young trainees. "Perhaps a few months of desk duty will teach you how to follow directions"

When she had finished she turned and gave Tanner a rather disgusted look as she headed back to her office. Tanner just smiled weakly as he turned and followed her back upstairs.

James, on the other hand appeared to be making progress with their little problem. When he arrived at Whitehall he found Mr. Mallory waiting for him just a Eve had said.

"Well then 007, nice to see you, How are you feeling?"asked Mallory

"Fine Sir, thank you for asking"

"So how can I be of service?"

"Well it's the matter of the Marriage License that I need a little assistance with" replied James

"To the best of my knowledge that's not my department"

"Well there seems to be some idiotic 3 day waiting period and the registrar's office doesn't seem to want to budge on this rule and I was wondering if you could have a quiet word with them and speed things along as this would fall under the definition of a matter of National Security" said James with a slight grin

"How do you figure it falls under National Security?" asked Mallory sounding a bit puzzled

"The way I see it the Nation will not be very secure if she's not Happy" said James bluntly

"I see" said Mallory with a smile "Let me see what I can do"

Mallory picked up the phone, and after a few minutes of calmly discussing the matter with a rather bewildered head of the registrar's office, hung up the phone and turned to James

"Considered the matter settled." said Mallory

"So we can get married Saturday as planned?" asked James

"You can get married in ten minutes if you like" replied Mallory

"You know M was right. You're really not such a bad chap" said James as he turned to leave "Thanks for your help, I couldn't have done it without you, and I will be sure to tell her just who was responsible for fixing our little problem"

"You're welcome 007, now would you just go and marry her for Christ sake so we can all get back to work" replied Mallory with a laugh

"My pleasure sir"


	16. Chapter 16 Unlocking the Door

**For RebaForever15 and GreenelvetCurtains Thank you soooo much for the support the last few days, I really appreciated it and things and finally looking up. For everyone else, sorry this took a bit longer but I had a bit of a crisis that needed dealing with but as I said things are finally looking up. thanks for your patience :) **

James left Whitehall and immediately headed for M's office stopping off the pick up the marriage license and a single red rose. After the day M had experienced he thought it just might cheer her up, but he had no idea of how bad the day had been until he stepped of the lift. When he arrived he found Eve and Tanner both sitting in the outer office with rather bewildered looks on their faces.

"Well this can't be good" said James as he stared at them

"She's thrown us out of her office" replied Tanner sounding a bit befuddled

"What?...Why?"

"She said she wants to be left alone" replied Eve dramatically rolling her eyes

"I see" said James as he moved to open the door

"Don't bother" said Tanner "She's locked it"

"Has she now, well we'll see about that" retorted James as he lightly knocked on the door. After a few moments of dead silence he knocked again, only this time a bit more forcefully

"M...It's me, open the door" he said patiently, but still no response. As he stood outside the door he began to become alarmed by the whole situation. M could be stubborn at times, most of the time in fact, however she had never shut HIM out before. James knocked, no pounded on the door again "M...OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR THIS INSTANT OR I WILL BREAK IT DOWN!" he shouted. After a few minutes he finally heard the door unlock.

"I think it would be a good idea if you two went to get a coffee" he said turning to Eve and Tanner as he opened the door

When James entered the office he saw M standing by the window staring out at the river with a rather vacant expression on her face.

"Just what the hell did you think you were doing" he snapped as he slammed the door shut

"Hey I'm talking to you" he said as he closed the distance between them to stand behind her.

James could see her reflection in the window and could tell that she had been crying so he moved closer putting his arms around her waist and pulled her back to him, holding her tightly.

"You really scared the hell out of me" he said as he tightened his grip on her

"I'm sorry" she said quietly

"It may interest you to know that I have good news for a change" he whispered in her ear. M finally turned and leaned against him, resting her forehead against his chest.

"Hey" he said softly as he tilted her chin up to face him "I had a nice chat with Mallory today" he started

"Oh " she replied nearly expressionless

"And he in turn had a nice chat with the Registrar's office" he continued as M's eyes began to tear up "and you will be happy to know that they can be most agreeable when pressed" he finished as he kissed her forehead

"So I take it the matter is settled' she said dryly

"We can get married right now if you like" he said pulling her close

M just wrapped her arms around James and held him as if her life depended on it.

"Did you hear what I said?" he asked as he rested his chin on the top of her head

"Yes" She said releasing her hold and pulling away

"So what's the problem? What's going on?...Why did you lock the door?" he asked as he led her to the sofa

"I just couldn't take one more thing today" she said flatly as she sat folding her hands in her lap

"M...Olivia, you've been through a lot these last few days" he said as he sat beside her putting his arm around her

"I know, but that's no excuse for behaving like a petulant child. It's just that I've always been able to handle stressful situations like a professional and today was the first time in God knows how long that I really doubted myself and my judgment..."

"Yes, but you have to remember that under normal circumstances you aren't trying to keep the country safe and plan a wedding" interjected James with a smile

"I suppose" she replied leaning her head on his shoulder "So you said you had a nice chat with Mallory, How's his mental furniture these days, still in storage?"

James had to laugh. He could tell by her tone that there was no love lost between these two.

"No. Actually he was quite helpful. He just simply made a phone call and explained that it was a matter of National Security and he needed to have this Marriage License expedited"

"What matter of National Security?" she asked pulling back to glare at him

"Well I may have implied that the Nation would not be safe unless you were happy"

"You did what!"

"Well it got the waiting period waived didn't it?"

"Oh great, by making me sound like some complete nutter to the head of the Security and Intelligence Committee, Thanks a lot" she snapped

"I did not make you sound like a complete nutter. He is well aware of the stress you have been under and he was more than happy to help"

"Anything else I should know about?"

"Oh yeah. On my way back I stopped and picked up the Marriage License. I thought it was best if I did it. I didn't want to put that snot nosed brat behind the counter through the trauma of your wrath given the fact that you have had all afternoon to dwell on her stupidity" he said sarcastically

"Oh look at you, always concerned for the weak and innocent"

"No, I just didn't want to have to bail you out of jail two days before the wedding"

"Ha Ha very funny" she said playfully slapping his arm

"So what would you say to making it an early evening?" he asked with a sly grin

"I would love to, but if we have any intention of being able to spend any time at the cottage after the wedding, then I have to wade through the mountain of paperwork that's piled up on my desk" she replied with a deep sigh

"Want some help?"

"It's not that I don't appreciate the offer, but I have a feeling that if you help we'll never get anything done" she said with a mischievous grin

"Alright. Point taken, but what about dinner? I mean you have to eat"

"How about you go for a while and bring dinner back in let's say an hour or so"

"Deal, only let's make it two hours. I still have to find my Kilt" he replied as he turned to leave

"You're what?"

"You know, my kilt. For the wedding"

"I didn't know you were wearing a kilt" she said sounding a bit puzzled

"Sure you did, I told you days ago. Is it a problem?"

"No. It's just that they're a bit drafty and given where we will be you had just better be sure to wear something underneath" she said with a laugh

"What is it with you and Kincade?" he said almost sounding hurt "He said the same thing"

"James" she said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her eye level "You may wear pink satin nappies if that's what you want as long as it makes you happy" she said lightly placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks but I think I'll save the pink satin nappies for the honeymoon" he said with a wide smile

"Alright, Off you go." she said pushing him toward the door

M managed to get in a few hours of productive work before James returned with dinner.

"Well how's it going?" he asked as he plopped down on the sofa

M just groaned as she got up from her desk to join him. "I would just like to know why there are so many versions of the same form asking the same bloody questions." she said as she sat beside him.

"I've brought dinner if you're interested" he said as he pointed toward the table

"Thank you" she said quietly as she leaned against his shoulder "but if it's all the same I think I would just prefer to go home. It's been a long day what with dealing with those idiots at the Registrar's office and then to top it off dealing with 003 who seems to have the mental age of a banana at the moment..."

"What happened to 003?"

"Let's just say that he's lucky he caught me on a day when I was not quite on top of my game so to speak"

"Oh I see" said James as he stood up "Well then let's just get you home and into a nice relaxing bath and see if we can put this shambles of a day behind us" he finished as he helped her up.

"That's the best idea you've had all day." she said with a smile "Oh by the way how did the hunt for the kilt go?"

"Well after giving it careful consideration, I've kind of gone off the idea" he said sounding almost sad

"James, I was only kidding earlier. If you want to wear a kilt then by all means please do" she said apologetically

"No Kincade is right. No one wants to see knobby knees and they are a bit drafty and there the fact that we will be standing in a glass cage, for lack of a better word, above everyone and..."

"It didn't fit did it" she said with a slight grin

"Well there's that too" he said with a laugh

"Let's go home. We'll think about your wedding attire tomorrow" she said as she turned off her computer

"Alright Scarlett" he said with a laugh as he ushered her out the door.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. Chapter 17 Friday

**Sorry about the delay. For RebaForever15, I lied I really tried to make this the last chapter but it's going to have to be two. :)**

Friday started out like any ordinary day. M woke up entangled in James' arms, happier than she had been in years. She just laid there quietly for a few minutes watching James as he slept. She still couldn't believe that in less than thirty six hours she would actually, finally be his wife. James stirred a bit before opening his eyes to find her watching him intently.

"Morning" he said as he leaned over to kiss her

"Morning" she replied as she snuggled closer

"What were you thinking about just now?"

"You..Me..Us. I can't believe that after everything we've been through, It's finally here. We're finally going to be married" she said quietly

"Yep. Tomorrow night you will be Mrs. James Bond" he said with a wide smile "Hey how's that going to work?" He asked

"How's what going to work?" she asked pulling back to look at him

"Well it's just occurred to me that after tomorrow you won't have a single M in your entire name. Does that mean that we get to start calling you "B" instead of M?" he replied with a curious grin

"Over my dead body!" she answered not even slightly amused "No I've decided to hyphenate my name so it will be Mansfield-Bond"

"When did you decide to do that?" he asked sounding a bit surprised

"I've been thinking about it ever since you asked me to..."

"You're going to hyphenate your name all because you have to have a bloody M in it in order to keep your title aren't you?" he said angrily

"Oh grow up James!" snapped M as she sat up "It has nothing to do with my damn title..."

"Well what exactly does it have to do with then?" he snapped back

"My children" she said quietly "James, He may not have been the perfect husband, but David was a good husband and father. He gave me two wonderful children who bear his name. I have chosen to keep the name for the time being for their sake, in the interest of Family. I thought you of all people would understand" she said defensively

"And also by hyphenating your name you get to keep the M, I get it" he said soberly as he propped himself up against the pillows

"I'm sorry James, I wasn't trying to hurt you" she said as she started to get out of bed

"Hey" he said gently pulling her back to him "I get it. I just wish you would have told me is all" he said softly as he kissed her temple

"Well I would have, but someone, who shall remain nameless, managed to turn my entire world upside down and I have had a few more pressing things on my mind lately" she said sacrastically

"Gee I wonder who that could be?" he said as he ducked to miss the pillow that was sailing thru the air at his head.

"You're really not very good at hand to hand combat are you?" he said as he caught her around the waist and pinned her to the bed and promptly kissed her soundly

"I guess I could stand a few lessons from an expert" she said with a wicked grin

"So what's in the agenda for today?" he said as he continued to place delicate kisses along her neck.

"As tempting as it is, not this" she replied as she wiggled out from beneath him

"Oh I see" he said as a pout formed across his lips  
"I have a hair appointment, then I need to at least see what Joanna and Eve have planned for the flowers and cake, not that there's much I could change now, and then there's packing to do and..."

"And I still have to decide what to wear" he interjected

"And there's that" she said as she headed to the bathroom for a shower

"You weren't kidding when you said there is a lot to planning a wedding" he muttered under his breath  
"Of course I wasn't" she said popping her head back around the door "Did you think I was?"

"Well the thought had occurred to me that you might have been exaggerating just a bit"

"James. Have you ever known me to exaggerate?" she asked in her usual no-nonsense tone

"Well there's a first time for everything" he replied with a smile as she firmly shut the door.

Once they had both showered and had their breakfast, James kissed M goodbye and they both set out in separate directions with lists at least, "a mile long" according to James, of things that needed to be accomplished before the wedding. When He arrived at his flat, James found Kincade waiting for him.

"Well it's about time" said Kincade as he finished his coffee

"Good morning to you too" replied James as he sat down

"I half expected to see Emma with you"

"Why is that?"

"Because she hasn't hardly let you out of her sight for more than a minute for the last few days, not that I blame her" he said with a laugh "When left on your own you always seem to manage to get yourself in some sort of situation"

"Well not today" said James confidently

"Damn right not today. My orders and I quote are to "Stick to you like glue" until Three o'clock tomorrow, then you're her problem" replied Kincade half joking and half serious

"Did she really say that?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact she did. So what do you have planned for today?"

"I guess I need to decide what to wear" said James as he headed toward the wardrobe in his bedroom

"I thought you were going to wear a kilt?"

"I was, but I've gone off the idea" replied James as he began pulling out suit after suit and tux after tux

"I see" said Kincade as his eyes widened at the number of suits and tux's in the wardrobe "Just how many of those to you have stashed away in there anyway?"

"A few" replied James as he finally found the one he was looking for. It was a nice Black, Tom Ford suit. "This is the one" he said sounding rather triumphant

"How can you tell?" asked Kincade sounding a bit puzzled "They all look alike"

"Because this one has never been on a mission so it doesn't have any bullet holes in it" replied James with a wink

"Oh" said Kincade

"Well now that that's sorted what shall we do with the rest of the day? " asked James

Back at the office Eve and Tanner were busy holding down the fort. Eve was busy with the florist and Tanner was buried under the mountain of paperwork that had accumulated on M's desk. When Eve entered the office she couldn't help laughing.

"What's so funny" snapped Tanner as he tried to organize the mess on the desk

"It's a good thing M can't see you right now. She has always said that you were the epitome of organization, but judging by the mess you've got going on over there I beg to differ"

"Ha Ha very funny"

"Tanner, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, why not. It's not as if I'm making any progress here" he said shoving aside one of the may piles of paperwork

"Have you given any thought as to what to get them for a wedding gift?" she asked as she sat down "I mean what do you get a spy that marries a spy?"

"I Don't know, Matching Walther PPK's or in their case Matching Personal locators spring to mind" he said with a laugh

"What's so amusing?" was the voice they both heard from the door as they turned to see M standing there with an ever so slight smile on her face

"Oh nothing" they replied in unison  
"I hope this is not an indication of how this office will be run in my absence" she said as she strolled across the room to stand beside her desk

"No Ma'am" said Tanner as he quickly removed himself from her chair

"Let me have a go at it" said M with a smile as she sat down. "I need something to occupy my time for a while before I have to meet with the guards downstairs to go over the final arrangements for tomorrow"

"Yes M" said Tanner as he turned to leave

"Tanner" she called after him

"Yes M"

"I just wanted to say thank you to both of you" she said looking at Eve as well

"For what?"

"For everything. I couldn't have done it without the two of you"

"You're welcome M" replied Tanner as his phone began to ring "Excuse me for a moment" he said as he turned to take the call

"M are you ready for tomorrow?" asked Eve

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose, why?"

"Well do you have your something old, and new, something borrowed and blue?" she asked

"Well I haven't really thought about , but as for old well I guess that would be Me now wouldn't it" she said with a laugh "and New would be my dress and as for borrowed and blue I'm at a loss I guess, Why?"

"I just wondered. I know it sounds silly but some traditions are worth keeping and since this will be anything but a traditional wedding I just thought..."

Tanner returned with a rather perplexed look on his face causing M to gasp slightly

"What is it?" she asked hesitantly "It's not James again is it?"

"No not this time" he replied soberly "There's a problem with the mission regarding 008. I'm sure it's nothing, but I will keep a close eye on the situation and let you know of any developments"

"Oh just what I need" said M as she shook her head in disbelief

"Don't worry M I promise I won't let anything spoil your day tomorrow" he said

"See that it doesn't" she replied sharply as she turned to stare out the window "Please see that it doesn't" she whispered to herself

TO BE CONTINUED...


	18. Chapter 18 AT LAST

**For RebaForever15, Prosper the XVIII, GreenVelvetCurtains, All-the-Way-007 and everyone else kind enough to read. I know it was a long time in the making but I hope it was worth it.**

After a full day of errands James arrived back at M's flat only to be turned away by M's daughter Joanna

"But why can't I stay here?" asked James with a puzzled look on his face

"Because, as I have already , it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding and Given that you are the groom and Mum is the bride and given your track record we are NOT going to tempt fate" replied Joanna sternly

"May I at least kiss her goodnight? I mean after all it's still technically Friday"

"Alright, you have five minutes" she said allowing him to come in, but only as far as the sitting room

"James" said M "What are you doing here?" she asked as she stood to greet him

"Well apparently, according to your new body guard, I am not allowed to stay here tonight. She did finally consent to let me come in long enough to kiss you goodnight though" he said pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss

"That's enough you two" said Joanna from the doorway

"Yes Mum" replied James sarcastically as he reluctantly released M "See you tomorrow " he said as he turned to leave

"James" said M as she followed him to the door "I love you"

"I love you too" he replied kissing her forehead before he left.

M returned to the sitting room with a mixture of excitement and worry etched across her face.

"What is it Mum?" asked Joanna as she sat beside her

"Oh it's nothing." replied M "I think I'll make an early night of it if you don't mind"

"Can I get you anything?"

"I know it sounds silly, but could you stay with me tonight instead of staying in your room?"

"It doesn't sound silly at all. Of Course I will If that's what you want" replied Joanna as she flicked off the light

M had a terrible time falling asleep. Every possible scenario of how the day could be ruined kept running through her head. After a bit she finally settled down and drifted off to sleep with her head resting on Joanna's shoulder. The alarm went off at its usual time of 5:45 and M quickly fumbled to find the snooze button so as not to disturb Joanna, but when she rolled over she found herself alone in bed. Her panic was short lived though when she heard Joanna puttering around downstairs in the kitchen so she decided to get up and join her.

"Mum? I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No dear, I forgot to turn off the alarm is all"

"How do you feel? You didn't seem to sleep well"

"You know I feel surprisingly calm."

"Are you sure? I mean you've been a bundle of nerves all week"

"I'm sure. Thank you for staying with me last night. I just didn't want to be alone"

"Just think, in a few hours it will all be over. He loves you so much Mum"

"It's a good thing because I love him too" replied M with a genuine smile

"Are you hungry" asked Joanna

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. "

"Tea and toast alright?"

"No, let's have the works today. I may not have a chance to eat later" replied M with a laugh

"Alright then, the works it is"

James on the other hand was as nervous as a wet hen when he got up, pacing about the flat as if he were running a marathon.

"James would you please sit down!" snapped Kincade as he drank his coffee "You're making me nervous and I'm not even getting married"

"Sorry" replied James as he sat for all of two seconds before he popped back up again "What do you suppose she's doing?" he asked as he continued pacing

"If she has any sense she's still sleeping"

"Right"

"Why don't you try this" said Kincade handing James some shoe polish and a cloth

"What's this for?"

"Something to keep your mind busy until this afternoon. I noticed that you have just as many shoes as suits so this should keep you occupied for a few hours" He said with a grin

The hours seemed to drag on as James continually glanced at the clock.

"Son, have you not heard the expression that a watch pot never boils?" asked Kincade

"Yes, why?' he asked

"Just wondered. Why don't you sit down and close your eyes. I'll tell you when it's time" said Kincade

"Fine!, but I won't be doing any sleeping" replied James as he did as he was told.

James did however fall asleep, only to be shaken awake by Kincade.

"What is it? I just closed my eyes"

"Yeah that was two hours ago. It's time" replied Kincade with a wide grin

" Already? Then what are we waiting for?"

"That would be you. Go take a shower so we can get you married"

James shot up off the sofa and headed for the bath for a quick shower before returning dressed in his Black suit. "Ready" he said with a hint of excitement

"Then let's not keep the lady waiting" replied Kincade as he led the way out the door.

It was Two- thirty and M sat calmly at her desk leafing thru some files Tanner had left for her to sign before she left for her much needed honeymoon/holiday.

"Have you been down to see the decorations?" asked Eve as she came in with a cup of tea.

"Yes I have and it's lovely. You've done a wonderful job." replied M as she continued to read the file before her "Any news from Tanner on 008's mission" she asked

"Nothing so far but you shouldn't concern yourself with that, It's you wedding day"

"I know, but old habits are hard to break"

"Mum, are you about ready to head downstairs?" asked Joanna who could hardly contain her excitement

"I believe I am at that" replied M as she shut the folder and stood up

Eve and Joanna stood back to stare at M. She looked simply beautiful in the cream colored dress she had chosen a few days earlier and she had the most radiant smile they had ever seen.

"Well what are we waiting for?" said M with a smirk

"After you" they said in unison as they motioned toward the door.

The ride down to the cell/wedding was rather uneventful to say the least. Eve and Joanna kept giggling like a couple of school girls and M was having a hard time containing the silly grin that kept forming across her usually stoic face. Once they arrived M was quickly ushered behind a large screen so James wouldn't see her. James entered the room and quickly scanned the area for M who was nowhere to be found.

"I don't see her, You don't suppose she's gone off the idea after everything we've been through do you?" he said to Kincade in a rather worried tone

"What was it you said you do again? Did you not notice the rather large screen in the corner?"

"Well yeah but I thought it was just there to hid all of the equipment"

"And your Bride you fool, now let's go get into place in that glass cage of yours, the ceremony is about to start" snapped Kincade as he headed up the stairs to the beautifully decorated cell with James following close behind.

Once everyone was in place the screen was removed and James turned and saw the most breath taking sight he had ever seen. He always knew how beautiful M was but seeing her standing there holding a simple bouquet of flowers and the most magnificent smile he had ever seen literally took his breath away. He could hardly take his eyes off her as she made her way up the stairs. Just as they were about to shut the door and begin Tanner came running into the room with an almost hysterical look on his face. "This most certainly cannot be good" thought James as he put his arm around M

"M" said Tanner out of breath as he had run all the way from the command center

"What is it" she said the anger clearly showing in her voice

"It's 008...we need you...He's in trouble..." was all he could manage to say in between gasps

M, being M, automatically went into work mode handing the flowers to Joanna as she started toward the door

"M! where the hell are you going" shouted James as he started after her

"Duty calls DAMN IT!' she replied with tears in her eyes as she headed down the stairs with James close behind

Mallory, in a moment of clarity leaned in the cell and hastily grabbed the judge by the arm

"You're coming with me " he said "Eve you as well, the rest of you stay put!" he shouted as the three headed to the command center

As soon as she arrived M was brought up to speed on the desperate situation that had interrupted her wedding. It would appear that not only had 008 found himself pinned down with no escape route, he was also sitting on a ticking bomb and no clue how to disarm it. M just listened intently as 008 described the rather tricky device to her in great detail. As soon as he was informed of the situation James, like M, immediately went into work mode as well picking up an ear piece so he could hear what was happening. Q was already typing away at his computer attempting to pin down an exact location while James was working out an exit strategy. M, on the other hand who had a vast amount of experience with explosives was attempting to walk 008 thru disarming the ticking bomb. Mallory stood back and watched with total amazement at how well they each performed their duties and when there appeared to be a small lull in the excitement he took the opportunity to perform a duty of his own.

"M!...007!..Please turn around and hold hands" he shouted as he pushed the judge forward

"Your Honor, Please skip all of the usual niceties and get to the important bit" he said in a not so eloquent manner

"Right then. Do you James Andrew Bond take Olivia Judith Mansfield to..." he started but was interrupted as James turned around to shout an order to the extraction team.

"I do" he said as he turned around again, flashing a wide grin at M as he did

"And do you Olivia Judith Mansfield take James Andrew Bon..." again he was interrupted as M started shouting into the microphone "NO..I said the first the blue then the white, then get the hell out of there!. Sorry Your Honor...where were we?"

The judge clearly losing his patience and finally comprehending the seriousness of the situation finally said "DO THE TWO YOU TAKE EACH OTHER TO BE HUSBAND AND WIFE?"

"WE DO!" they both said exchanging glances

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife you may kiss the bride" he said stepping back out of the way as they spun around just in time to see the extraction team pulling out 008 as the bomb went off in the distance. James turned to M and pulled her into a very tight and loving embrace as he leaned down and kissed her deeply and passionately. James eventually broke the kiss for no other reason than lack of air only to be greeted with a round of applause from the entire staff in the command center. Mallory quickly ushered they out of the command center and back to the holding cell where he made the most awaited for announcement of the day.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may finally I present to you Mr. and Mrs. James Bond."

James, holding on to M tightly leaned down and whispered into her ear

" Well then Mrs. Bond, are you ready for another adventure?"

"I'm game if you are" she replied with a wicked grin as she leaned up to kiss him.

~FIN~


End file.
